Puzzle Pieces
by Shelbazoidz
Summary: Elson has spent most of his life alone, now he is finally able to be himself. What will happen when he meets someone else that is like him? Warning: Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1- Good Morning

Soooo my first fanfic and I decided to write gender bender for Frozen. I only changed the gender of certain characters...don't judge me! Anyway here are the ones you need to know so far:

**Anna-Andrew **

**Elsa- Elson**

**Kristoff- Kirsten **

**Hans- Hannah **

I know I suck at spelling and please review...I can take it ): *holds back tears*

_Chapter One- Good Morning_

The sun slowly beamed into the princes room, awaking him, but only from a few seconds until he flipped the covers back over his head. Hours later a light knock came to the door.

"Prince Andrew? Its time to wake up, its already past noon." Kai announced. He knew the Prince was one to drift back off easily so he knocked once more "Prince Andrew?"

The red head immediately sat back up with his short hair tussled on the top of his head. Kai heard an incoherent mumble from the prince on the other side of the door.

"Your brother has requested you come down for lunch."

Andrew rolled out of the bed and wandered over to his closet and slipped on a pair of black pants along with a light green shirt. As he ran out of his room to the dinning room his feet felt rather cold. He looked down at them and realized he had forgotten his shoes in his room.

"Really!? Again!" He grumbled to himself as he stomped back to his room.

(0_0)

Elson sat quietly at the dining table waiting for his brother. He heard a sudden crash and a loud "Sorry!" and realized his brother had finally rolled out of bed.

"Good morning Andrew." Elson said with a smile.

"Morning!" Andrew gladly took a hold of the cup of water and drank nearly the entire glass.

"Did you run all the way here again?" Elson asked,

"Maybe..." Andrew had to run down here. He treasured the time he got to spend with his brother who he rarely saw one days like this. Today was packed filled with meetings and appointments for the King of Arendell.

"So what do you have planed for today?" Elson asked as he put a little more then the usual amount of sugar in his tea. The meetings he was about to go through we quite boring for him but he had to stay awake as the delegates discussed important issues.

"Kristen told me that she would take me to go see the trolls..er umm her family today. I haven't seen them since the day we went to see them about the whole...ice in the heart thing.." He trailed off. The topic of the day Elson's powers were discovered, and Hannah tried to kill him still make Andrew very uneasy even though it was 5 months ago.

"Andrew its ok you know...nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I'm going to keep us and all of Arendell safe no matter what. You understand?" Andrew smiled and nodded his head quickly.

"Good. Now I hate to leave now but my next meeting starts in 10 minutes" Elson stood up and tussled Andrews hair before he left, leaving little flecks of snow in the younger sibling's hair.

"Heey!" Andrew yelped as the snow melted onto his scalp. But it was already too late to get back a Elson. Andrew dried his hair off with a napkin as he ran outside to go meet Kristen and Sven. He stopped at the kitchen, because Sven would give him the silent treatment if he didn't bring him any carrots

(0_0)

Elson sat on the thrown listening to the conversation go on between the counsel.

"Yes but we have already stopped trade with...Weaselton, we couldn't possibly stop trade with Southern Isles as well!"One rather chubby man spoke.

"But how can the Isles be trusted after that girl Hannah attempted to take Arendell!" Another man interjected. Elson had heard enough of this argument which he swore lasted hours.

"The act of one selfish person should not effect all of the Southern Isles" Elson interrupted the argument. The table went silent and stared at the King.

"The Southern Isles are one of our main trading post and we can not just stop trade with the entire country after a single person's wrong doings. It is best for both them and Arendell." He continued.

A few of the other men in the room nodded at his statement. The meeting finally concluded after another hour. After everyone had left the room the King finally got up and walked towards his room. The meeting had gone longer than expected and it was now about 10 o'clock. Elson sighed as he realized he had completely forgotten about eating dinner. He wasn't extremely hungry so he figured he could just grab an apple from the kitchen. As he walked to the door of the kitchen and heard pots, pans, and plates hitting the floor. He peeked one eye into the room and saw Andrew and Kristina in another one of their make out sessions in the kitchen.

"By gods can you two really not control yourselves! I mean out of all the places to do this you choose the kitchen! You know people make food here right?" Elson bellowed as he walked into the room. Andrew immediately let go of Kristina which made her fall backwards off the counter onto the floor.

"Elson! Oh we were just...umm..." Andrew babbled as he attempted to fix himself while Kristina was on the floor attempting to do the same thing. The couple could have been mistaken for tomatoes by now ,their faces were flushed so red.

"I-I sorry...we...just...I..." Kristina was no better at explaining things than Andrew. Elson stared at the teens for a while and doubled over and laughter.

"You guys should see your faces!" Elson laughed while trying to catch his breath. "I swear it gets better every time I catch you two. I just wanted an apple but you two really should find better places than this." Elson said gesturing to the counter. He grabbed an apple and left the teens silence and completely embarrassed before they could mumble another awkward sentence.

Elson silently sat on the windowsill of his bed room looking out the window as he ate his apple. He looked out over Arendell when he noticed a glimmer of light in the court yard. Snow? It was snow and ice. The King rubbed his eyes and and looked again. The burst of ice flew around the court yard in beautiful designs. He opened his window and leaned out and saw where it was coming from. A woman with long shimmering black hair that whirled around with her movements. She was creating the snow and ice...herself?... She wore a red dress with white lacing streaming up the back of it.

Her movements were so graceful he thought to himself. He leaned further out of the window in awe of what he was seeing. The woman wore a smile on her face until she looked up and saw the King of Arendell staring at her. She let out a squeak and hurled as ball of ice directly at him on instinct. Before he could react the ice hit him on the head and he fell backward onto the floor of his room. Elson was knocked out cold for a good 20 seconds before he got up and rubbed his now throbbing skull. He quickly scrabbled across the floor and looked out the window once more and saw no one.

"Was that even real..."The blonde quietly said to himself as he sat on his bed and ran his fingers though his hair, letting it all fall loosely over his shoulders.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2- Imaginations

So yaaay Chapter 2 woot woot!...I will shut up now...

_Chapter 2- Imaginations _

Elson woke up early the next morning, thinking that what ever he thought he saw yesterday was only a dream. After a quick bath he created ice outfit, dark blue pants traced down his legs which ended with shimmering baby blue boots. He wore a white shirt that was covered partially by a azure vest that matched his eyes. He braided his hair down his back. He sometimes felt girly with long hair but, it felt more natural to him than it did when it was short. He walked down the hallway past Andrew's room hearing the red headed prince snoring loudly. He smiled, shook his head, and continued to his office.

There were piles and piles of of letters and documents that crowded his desk. He read though countless numbers of requests and information for hours until Andrew came bounding into his office.

"I'm so excited! Are you excited because I am!" Andrew rambled as he propped himself on top of Elson's desk.

"Excited for what?" Elson asked as he continued reading one of the letters.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the ball tomorrow!" Elson stopped reading and looked at his brother. He had been so wrapped up in work and his thoughts the past few days he had completely forgotten about the ball.

"Of course not." Elson tried to lie but Andrew saw right through him.

"You did didn't you." The youngest threw up his hands and stood up. "Come on Elson! You have got to get your brain off of work for one second! I know being king is _extremely _important but jeez! " Elson remembered how much his brother loved parties and the life it brought to the castle. It was silent between the two brothers for a second.

"I'm sorry Andrew...I've just been distracted today." He finally spoke.

"About what? Talk to me..you know you can right?" Andrew stared at Elson straight in the eyes.

"Well.." Elson eventually said. "I had the strangest dream..or well I think I was a dream. I saw this woman outside in the courtyard and she was like me..I think"

"Like you?" Andrew Questioned

"Yes, like me. You know..with..powers."Elson somehow managed to say. "And she was so graceful, the way the made the snow...it was beautiful." The king soon got lost in the memory of the woman he had seen, but was reeled back in when his brother spoke.

"Wow. That sounds cool! To have some one who is like you would be awesome!" Andrew stopped speaking when he saw the frown the crept onto his brothers face. "But um...its ok that it's just you though...well not that its ok but.." Elson could feel how uncomfortable the boy was becoming.

"Its ok Andrew really. I know what you mean." He spoke softly.

"Oh alright. Well I will let you get back to work." Andrew started to walk out the room but stopped to tussle Elson's hair leaving behind tiny ripped up sheets of paper in his hair. "That's for yesterday jerk!" Andrew screamed as he bolted out of the room. Elson sighed and laughed as he tried to clean up the mess his brother had left behind.

The day had finally come. The day Andrew had been looking forward to for weeks. It was the day of the ball and castle staff had been bustling around since the sun barley peeked over the horizon.

Since he didn't have anything to do today, Elson had kept himself busy by making ice decorations outside the castle. Children from the town came and watched him work in amazement. A few women stood watching too whispering to each other about the king and giggling. Elson couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but judging by the way they were looking at him like a piece of meat it was something sexual. Elson tried to focus on what he was doing, he wasn't used to all of this attention.

The castle slowly began to fill with people from everywhere as the evening progressed. The ballroom was packed with people talking amongst each other, until some one announced the entrance of the prince and king. "King Elson of Arendell." Elson walked out into the room and gave a smile to the crowd who clapped loudly. Elson wore a elaborate white suit with snowflake shaped buttons and a teal cape that flowed down to his calves. He had worn his hair down but, pushed it back so that it would not fall into his eyes.

"And Prince Andrew if Arendell."...there was a silence. "_How could he be late to something he was so excited for?!_" Elson thought to himself. Andrew came flying into the room out of breath once again. He brushed his wine colored vest down as he calmly stood next to his brother and smiled at the crowd with him. After the announcement was over music started playing once more and people gladly filled the dance floor.

Elson looked out into the crowd until he noticed something bizarre. It was her. The girl he had seen the night before. He jabbed Andrew in the ribs making the red head jolt with the sudden pain.

"What the heck man!?" Andrew shouted. Drawing a couple looks from the people around them.

"Its her!" Elson nervously squeaked out.

"Who?" Andrew rubbed his side as he asked.

"The woman! From last night! I thought it was a dream...but I guess it was not." Elson's eyes were practically flying out of his head he was staring so hard.

"Well then go talk to her and find out some more about her!" Andrew nudged his brother forward.

"What do you want me to say!?" He stood firmly on the ground as his brother continued to shove him. "Hi I'm Elson the king of Arendell! Do you have magic powers too?" Elson blurted out sarcastically.

"Yeah sure go for it why not!" With one last shove from Andrew, Elson flew forward in the direction of the woman. "Good luck! I'm going to go dance!" Andrew shouted as Elson continued to walk towards her. He looked back to say something to him but crashed into someone.

"Oh sorr-" Before he could finish his sentence he looked up and saw her, finally standing in front of him.

"Oh no...my King in sorry!" she bowed. She was now wearing a light green dress that flooded onto the the floor with brightly colored lace designs going across the top. She only came up to the Elson's chest so she had to look up to speak to him. That's when her noticed her eyes, they were stunning. She stared at him with wide sterling eyes that were slightly black around the rims.

"Umm..I...its ok.." Those were the only words the king could muster up to say at the moment

"Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand out to the woman.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3- Confusion

**As much as I want to I DO NOT own Frozen or any of the characters. Anyway I am going to try to make my chapters a little longer now...aaaaand thats all I have to say this time so yeah. Oh wait! Please review I reaaallly want to know how I'm doing or what I can improve!**

_Chapter Three- Confusion _

Elson offered his hand to the woman standing in front of him. He had no idea why he was doing this, he never danced at parties. Not that he didn't know how but he just never felt the need to. The woman stared at his hand and back into his eyes.

"I...don't really dance that much." The woman stated avoiding his gaze. "Actually I...think I need some air. If you will excuse me." The woman bowed once more and briskly walked out of the room. As she rounded the corner she took off her white gloves which were now covered with frost.

Elson stood there for a minute slightly upset at himself for scaring her away.

"Ah yes my daughter is a special one, isn't she" Elson turned and saw the Duke of Casterwell, standing next to him. Elson wasn't really sure what to say as a response, but the Duke continued.

"My wife practicality begged her to come with us, I told her she wouldn't enjoy the party. But I can't deny that woman. " He laughed and looked at Elston who just nodded his head. When he was about to say something a boy no older than Andrew came rushing up to the Duke.

"Sir" He said breathlessly. "The ship.."

"What is it lad? What about the ship" The Duke questioned.

"Something happened to the mast there was an accident with one of the cannons" The boy finished.

"Well will it be fixed by tonight?" Elson asked the boy.

"No my King I do not believe so...it may take a day or two."

"It's quite alright. Can you tell the crew to move our things to the local inn?" The Duke said rather calmly.

"Wait, tell them to move the Dukes things here. We have plenty of room here" Elston interrupted.

"Oh are you sure my King?" The Duke asked.

"Yes I am. We have many guest rooms you are welcomed to stay in. Thank you for your information." Elson kindly nodded to the boy.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home." As the Duke finished his sentence his wife came and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry for stealing him my King but my husband hasn't danced with me all night!" The Duke and his wife laughed.

"Its ok you may have him." Elson stated as the Duke was dragged of onto the dance floor giggling like love struck newlyweds. Elson looked over and saw Andrew happily dancing around with Kristina who looked extremely uncomfortable in a dress. Elson laughed lightly at the couple until he noticed a bit of frost on the door frame of the ball room. He walked closer to it and saw it leading down the hallway. He quickly made it disappear as he followed it. He didn't want anyone slipping and hurting themselves in his castle. The ice lead all the way outside to the gardens.

There was a door that opened to the garden but it had been frozen shut. Elson touched the door knob until the it thawed and pushed it open. He saw the woman once again, sitting on the ground with snow lightly falling around her. Her hands were covering her face, but it was obvious she had been crying. The grass had already accumulated a small layer of snow on it and the single tree there was covered in frost.

"Umm..are you ok?" Elson asked as he calmly walked towards her. She flinched at sound of his low voice. She looked up at him and the snow stopped falling.

"I'm fine." she wiped her eyes.

"People who are fine don't sit on the ground and cry.." The king handed her a handkerchief out of his pocket and she dabbed her eyes with it.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you. Its just that I'm not as comfortable with other people."She avoided eye contacted with him and just held tightly onto the handkerchief.

"Me neither...but...its just I knew that you were like me and I just thought." The blonde awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He was a wonderful king but he still sucked at talking to women.

"Like you?" The woman asked._ "Does she not know? How could she not know?! The whole world practically knows!_" Elson thought.

"Yes, like you...I thought everyone knew."

"I don't get out much. Now prove it." The woman stated.

"Well I opened the door didn't I?" Elson motioned to the door.

"Anyone could of done that with a candle!" The girl snapped but suddenly realized she was still talking to the King of Arendell. "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

"Its ok." as he spoke the king raised his hand and formed a ice crystal in the shape of a trotting horse. He extended his arm out towards the woman and she reached out to touch it. He retracted his arm before she could touch it.

"You can have it only if you tell me your name." He said with a smile. The woman looked at him for a second.

"Samantha." She finally spoke. Elson smiled harder and handed the horse to her. As she grabbed it her hand brushed up against his and she felt how cool his skin was. She ogled at the horse, admiring the detail that went into it.

"C-can I see your hand?" She asked almost so quietly that no one can hear her. Elson offered his hand towards her and grabbed it with both hands. Elson had never felt anyone that was ever as cold as he was. Samantha gently glided his hand through her fingers and closed her eyes. Suddenly the wind picked up and snow began falling. Samantha opened her eyes and looked directly into the kings seemingly endless blue eyes.

"It's snowing." she said pulling her eyes away from the trance she was caught in.

"Oh..sorry. I'll stop." Samantha shook her head vigorously.

"No don't! Its fine. I like it, I like the cold." She smiled and looked up at the small cloud that had formed over them.

It was 12 o'clock in the evening and the guest began leaving the castle. Some drunkenly stumbling to back to inns and ships. No one had really noticed the king was missing due to the sheer amount of people there were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. The castle staff had already cleaned up most of the rooms and had left or went to bed. Elson and Samantha walked upstairs and Elson showed her to the room she would be staying in.

"Your father and mother should be in the roo-" Elson was cut off by Samantha.

"That's not my mother." She looked at her feet as she spoke. "My mother died when I was 17...my father just remarried last year."

"Sorry for your loss." Elson felt the tension growing as the silence continued. "Well sleep well Samantha." The kings started down the hallway and heard her door softly shut. Once he rounded the corner he pushed his hands thought his hair.

"Gods I'm such an idiot! Sorry for you loss!? Really Elson that's how we end a conversation!" The snow king grumbled to him self.

"I don't think your an idiot lover boy." Elson froze and looked up and saw Kristina and Andrew grinning at him.

"What are you two still even doing up?" Elson questioned.

"No no no don't change the subject! We saw you and her sitting in the garden holding hands" Andrew teased.

"We weren't holding hands...she only had one of my hands and she just wanted to see something." Elson retorted.

"Oh really? Then what did she want to see?" Kristina joined in the teasing.

"I honestly don't know." Andrew and Kristina scrunched their faces. That was not the answer that wanted. "And you know what I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm quite tired. I will see you two in the morning." Elson practically jogged away from the couple. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He undressed and slipped into a pair of comfortable pajama pants. Elson was not one for wearing shirts to bed (which would soon come back to bit him on the butt), he then undid his hair and the blonde stands fell down covering his eyes. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling intently.

"Why can't I get her face out of my head! I just met her...this doesn't make any sense!" The king exclaimed as he slammed a pillow down onto his face. He rolled over and shut his eyes hoping he would eventually fall asleep. Sleep still avoided him so her tossed the covers off of himself and decided to go get some water. He walked over to the pitcher in his room and frowned when he saw it was empty. Elson knew the room next to his had a pitcher also and peeked his head out the door to see if anyone was around. He briskly walked to the room next door and filled his glass with water and turned around to go back to his room. As he did he saw Samantha staring at him wide eyed as she stood frozen in the hallway. They stood there in silence as her eyes wandered his body. Sleek muscles and abs carved the kings upper half, all of the ice making and fencing sure had toned his body.

"Sorry! I couldn't sleep so I... I was just...wandering!" Samantha stated as swiftly ran down the hallway and back to her room. She shut the door and pressed her back against it. Ice slowly crept around both Samantha and Elson where they stood. The dark haired woman slid down the door and brought her knees to her chest. He could feel her heart still quickly beating in her chest.

"I'm so not supposed to feel like this for someone I just met." She mumbled into her knees. She dragged herself off the floor and laid down on the bed.

Elson had stood there speechless for a least another 5 minutes. His legs finally decided to work and allow him to trudge back to his room and pass out on his bed.

He rose early as usual and got dressed. He almost tip toed past Samantha's room, not wanting her to know he was up. Even though he knew well enough that she could not tell his foot steps from anyone else. Elson heard laughter as he walked into the dinning room and he his extremely loud brother saying:

"And then Elson didn't even realize he had go honey all over his head until Sven nearly tackled him to lick it off! He looked like a porcupine when we finally got Sven off of him!" Andrew laughed as he put his hands on top of his head mimicking Elson's hair. Elson heard another burst of laughter from the opposite side of the table.

"Hey! That would not have happened if you and Kristina didn't try to start a food fight at the picnic!" Elson said as he barged into the room. He looked over and saw Samantha covering her mouth laughing.

She looked up at him and darted her eyes downward to look back towards the eggs she was eating, still slightly laughing at the story Andrew told her.

"Your brother is very funny." she giggled out unable to hold back her laughter. Elson sat down at the table as one servant brought him his tea and breakfast. "He is I suppose. But usually this time of day he is snoring and drooling on his pillow right now." The king grinned at his brother as he sipped his tea.

"Well The Duke and his wife asked me to show them around Arendell last night, since their ship's sail wouldn't be fixed for another 6 days. The captain only wanted to use materials from Caster well, so we have to wait from the parts to get here. I have so many places I love going and I want to share it with others so I figured why not speaking of which I think I'm late to meet them at the gates!" Andrew shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and ran out the dinning room waving good bye to Elson and Samantha. Once Andrew was gone the room was silent.

"So umm why didn't you go explore Arendell with you parn-...your dad and step mother?" Elson had quickly reworded his question without Samantha noticing.

"Well I'm not much of a people person either...I just get really uncomfortable around a lot of people. I guess its been like that since my mom passed." Before Elson got a chance to say anything she continued. "Its my fault you know. Her death...I couldn't control my emotions." She stopped and looked up and saw Elson looking intently at her, wanting her to continue.

"I don't want to bother you with my sob story. I don't even know why I'm telling you this anyway. I just met you!...You probably have other things to attend to anyway." She started to stand but Elson shot up and stopped her.

"No...please go on. I want to hear. My next meeting isn't for another 45 minutes so I have time." She slowly sat back in her chair and continued.

"Well my mother had come up to my room and sat me down and told me that I was set up in some arranged marriage by my father. He wanted me to marry some random guy from the Northern Cape. Just so he could stay on good terms with them...like I was just some kind of prized pig. Of course I freaked out. I didn't noticed the spikes I was making...she tried to calm me down but" Her voiced cracked as a tear rolled down her face. "She grabbed my shoulder and I hit her away ...I...didn't know that a spike had hit her. I loved her so much, I never wanted to hurt her. I just didn't have any control." She wiped the tears that were not falling from her eyes. "The King of the Northern Cape backed out of the engagement because he didn't want his son to marry some "Cursed murderer."

Elson looked at the woman falling a part in front of him. He was suck in the same position he was in the previous night. "Oh gods, this is the second time I'm crying in front of you within 24 hours." She slightly laughed through the tears.

"Its ok. Not that you are crying but, it doesn't bother me. I understand." Elson said.

"How could you understand?" She said it with a bit more venom in her voice than she had meant to.

"Well not to the same degree but when we were younger, I accidentally struck Andrew with ice in the head." He began to tell Samantha the story of going to the trolls to cure Andrew and him forgetting Elson's magic. He also told her about him being alone for almost 14 years, him freezing all of Arendell and about Hannah. As he progressed his story he realized his meeting was about to begin.

"Well in the end Andrew and I realized that love and not being afraid could help me control my powers. I've been using them freely ever since. But I'm sorry for talking so much, but I have to go." Samantha was silent as Elson stood to leave.

"Can you teach me?" Elson was half way out the door when he turned around back towards her.

"Teach you?" He asked.

"Yeah. How to control it. I want to know, I don't want to hurt anyone else ever again." The king stared into the woman's magnificent eye's as her processed the question.

"I know it was a stupid question. I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking. You have your own life and don't have any time to-" Her rambling was stopped when Elson raised his hand.

"I would love to." He smiled and nodded at her and proceed down the hallway, trying to contain himself from jumping into the air and clicking his heels together.

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons and Fur?

**What's up people. My winter break has finally started! Now I have a entire week to add to this story! Woooooo! Anyway please review blah blah blah I can't spell. Now that all that stuff is out the way let's get to the story. By the way I still don't own Frozen...**

_Chapter Four- Lessons and Fur?_

Elson sat impatiently taping his fingers on the table as he read through the countless letters and papers that covered his vast desk. He just wanted to finish this as soon as possible so that he and Samantha could start their first...lesson. The sound of it felt weird to Elson but he didn't know what else to call it. The king was mildly nervous because, he had never taught a single person a say in is life. He reached over to grab another paper but only felt the cold wood of the desk. He rejoiced that he had finally finished and dashed to his room to go change. After he changed he went into the the larger garden located behind the castle. Elson remembered looking out into this garden every time he was in the library when he was younger. Watching the hundreds of flowers bloom in the summer, and leaves scatter the vast fields in the fall. He felt this was the perfect spot to teach Samantha because it was so calm and inviting.

When he reached the clearing he told Samantha to meet him he found her laying in the grass with a white ball of fur curled up on her chest. She saw Elson approaching and sat up and smiled, still petting the extremely fluffy cat. Elson keeled down and patted the cat's head.

"Where did he even come from?" Elson asked as the cat rolled over and batted at his hands.

"I kind of snuck him on the boat when we came here..." She rubbed the cat's stomach. "Marshmallow keeps me calm. It sounds weird doesn't it."

"No not at all. In fact its perfect base to start our lesson on. You need to stay calm. You must feel what you want the ice and snow to do. Now stand up." Samantha set the cat onto the grass and stood up facing Elson.

"Okay well before we start I do have a question for you. Why did you ask for my help, because when I saw you in the court yard you seemed to be in perfect control."

"When was I in the court yard?" Samantha asked. Leaving both her and Elson with puzzled looks on their faces.

"The first night I saw you, before the ball. You were in the court yard making these beautiful designs with the ice and snow. Well before you hit me in the head with an ice ball." Something in Samantha click and she hung her head in shame.

"I did?! I'm so sorry!...I...I had been drinking...like...a lot the night we pulled into port. I was just feeling really down and over did it I guess. Sorry again." She finished, avoiding eye contact. The blonde started laughing, earning himself a soft punch in the arm from Samantha.

"I forgive you. You just looked so blissful and happy. Maybe that's the key for you. Have you ever tried making something alive?" Elson asked. '

"That's possible?" Samantha raised her eyebrows .

"I guess you haven't seen Olaf yet then. Here I'll show you." Elson reached out both hands and produced a small figure on the ground. It was a cat that was just a fat and fluffy as Marshmallow. Samantha looked in awe as the snow cat meowed and rubbed around her legs.

"Wow." Was the only word she could mutter.

"Now you try. Just think of something that makes you happy." The silver eyed girl cautiously lifted up her arms and closed her eyes. She thought about when she was a child, playing in the snow with her mother and father. White crystals gently floated out of her hands and a sled made completely of snow appeared in front of them.

"Really a sled. Damn it." She cursed completely forgetting about manners. She sighed and touched her recent creation.

"Why don't you try again. You don't want to give up do you?" The king asked nudging her arm.

"Who said I was." She put her arms back out and focused once more. This time she thought of summer and the fresh breeze that came from the beach. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. "Really. Why can't I do this! You made it look so simple." exclaimed the woman.

"Look up." Elson said calmly. Samantha looked up and saw several icy butterflies fluttering in the sky.

"I did that?" She smiled and jumping up and down. "I did it! Ha! Who knew!"

"I knew." Samantha turned to face the king. She could see his breath now, since the temperature dropped around them a bit. Time around them felt liked it slowed as they got lost once again in each others eyes. The distance between the decreased and both hearts began to race.

"Well um thank you for the lesson today. I really appreciate it, we should so it again before I leave." She said as she turned away from him and picked up the fluffy cat napping on the ground.

"Sure." Was all he could muster up to say while he watched her walk back towards the castle. The next few days were like a blur. Elson and Samantha would meet in the garden once a day and he would teach her something new, building the her confidence in her powers and herself. She did things she never knew was even possible, like making herself an ice dress.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She stared in disbelief while gazing at the ice outfit Elson was sporting for today's lesson. It was similar to the one he had wore to the ball but, was a bit more casual. It was a simple white shirt with dark blue pants and his hair was braided behind his back today. Samantha touched the cool icy fabric in admiration. Even in such a plain outfit Samantha still found the king extremely attractive. She had given up on trying not to have feelings for him.

"Yes, trust me! You just have to imagine what you want it to look like and the rest will come naturally."He said as he squeezed her hand.

"_Wait...since when have we been holding hands" _ He thought. When the thought crossed his mind she had already let go, preparing to try her hand at making clothes as well.

"Well here I go."She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could and thought about the design she had in her head. She waved her hands along her body, almost rhythmically. Elson watched and smiled as a indigo dress formed around her body. White swirls danced across the bottom of the dress that stopped at her calves. More white lace ran up the back of the dress. The dress cut kind of low reveling some of her cleavage. Elson's eyes went wide as he saw the sight before him. The dress was beautiful...she was beautiful he thought.

Samantha opened her eyes and looked down the see what she had created.

"This...this is...amazing."She muttered. Her moment of happiness we ruined when she saw her father approaching.

"What is this?" The Duke questioned.

"Father look what I can do. I never knew this was something even possible." Elson could tell an immediate change in her personally when she talked her her father. The woman he was just looking at was gone and replaced by a fearful and shy woman he had met on the day of the ball.

"So you have been teaching her to use that magic! That curse! She already has no control over it, she doesn't need you getting into her head!" The Duke shouted completely forgetting he was talking to the king Arendell. Before Elson got a change to respond Samantha kept talking.

"Father! He has taught me to control it. Its not a curse, its a part of me. I love being able to use it, I feel so free...that's why I want to stay here." Both the Duke and Elson looked at her with stunned faces.

"No. You will not be staying here. Ever. In fact we leave tonight the ship has been repaired earlier than we thought. Now go pack your things."

"But Father I like it here. Its not like being at home. I can be myself!" Samantha was on the brink of tears again but refused to cry again.

"Sir. It honestly would be no trouble if she did stay." Elson finally got a change to speak.

"Listen here, you know nothing about this girl. She killed her own mother. She has no control over what she is doing. I don't want another accident to happen like that again, we are all safer if she stays at home. That is final!" The Duke swiftly turned away and walked back to the castle. Samantha was taken back as if her father's words actually punched her in the gut. Elson felt so useless. He couldn't really argue with the Duke, he may have been the king of Arendell but, he had no control over her father when it came to his own child.

He looked over to Samantha who was just standing there looking off into nothing.

"He used to be so different before mom died. I always felt like he stopped loving me after she died. Maybe it is in my fault...But if I could just stay here there would be no problems. At home I'm just trapped, and no one even cares." She wasn't talking to Elson anymore, the words in her head where just coming out. She did not face him at this point. Her ebony hair blew in the wind as her silver eyes gazed into the blue sky. Elson walked up to her and turned her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Its not your fault." He whispered into her ear. Her arms came around his waist as well. She sighed after a few moments they let go.

"I don't want to go." She hated how much of a child she sounded like, but she had no other way to say it.

"I know. Your father doesn't seem very keen on the idea though." Neither of them said anything as they walked back to the castle. Samantha walked into her room and held back her tears as she packed up her stuff. Once she had finished, it was already time to go. She walked down the red carpeted stairs to the massive wooden gates of the castle. Elson stood their waiting for her, he had cleared the rest of his day just to see her off. They said nothing as they walked to the docks, enjoying the last moments of the company of one another. Her father and step mother were boarding as the two ice sorcerers reached the docks. Samantha faced Elson and gave him one last hug.

"Good bye." This was barely heard by the king, she had buried her face so hard into his neck.

"Bye." He let her go, he had nothing else to say. Postponing her departure would only hurt both of them more. Samantha slowly walked to board the ship, looking back one time to the man she began had to grow so fond of.

Elson stood their watching the ship disappear into the sunset. His chest felt tight almost like he wanted to cry. He only knew her for a week but it felt as if he was loosing someone he'd known for years. When he arrived back to the castle it was dark, he passed up dinner and went straight to the library. He buried himself in different books, but no amount of reading could cure the pain he was feeling right now. A soft knock came to the door.

"Elson? Are you in here?" Andrew spoke softly.

"Yes. Come in." Andrew timidly opened the door and found his brother sitting on the floor of the vast library with books surrounding him. The 8ft tall book selves looked like someone shook them, so many books were missing on them and scattered about the room. Elson sat in front of the fire place on the plush brown rug that was in the center of the room. Andrew came over to him and sat on the floor beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Andrew knew his brother was not well. Elson's hair was beginning to unravel from the braid it was in, he had a vacant look on his face though he tried to pretend he was still focusing the book in front of him.

"I just never really thought about her leaving. She wanted to stay...to stay here." Elson finally spoke.

"Now she is just going to be back in Casterwell surrounded by people, but still alone." Andrew hated seeing his brother so broken.

" I know how that feels Andrew! I know! I don't want anyone else to feel that way, especially not her. Not ever." He finished.

"I know you know. I just wish we could have changed his mind." The brothers leaned their backs against the large couch behind him staring up at the green ceiling.

"Me too..." Eventually the red head dragged his brother to his room.

"You need to get some sleep ok?" Andrew said. "Oh and Elson."

"Yeah." Elson replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Elson gave his brother a soft smile as he shut the door. He put on a pair of comfortable pants and sat on his windowsill. He leaned his head onto the cold glass and stared out into his dark kingdom which was peacefully sleeping. The blonde sat there wondering what she was doing right now.

-End Chapter Four-

**Yeah I know, Samantha's dad is a big douche, but it will be okay reader! Trust me...I'm a author.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Lost Thoughts

**This chapter is kind of short but I will try to make up for it with the next one. It will be very action packed...if you know what I mean...You don't...oh...ok then...**

_Chapter 5- Lost Thoughts_

Elson sat and stared off into the stars wondering what she was doing. He sat there for hours just thinking about the time they had spent together. Eventually he grew tired and dragged himself over to his bed. He crawled under his black and ruby colored comforter and drifted off. The next day he woke up hoping that yesterday was just a dream. After he had gotten dressed he stopped past her room and opened the door. The only thing he found was silence, the room had been cleaned as if no one had ever been there. He sighed and went to eat breakfast alone, since it was way to early for his brother to be awake.

His day was packed full again of meetings with dignitaries from other kingdoms to speak about trade, taxes, and many other things the young king had no interest in talking about today. His body may have been in room with them but Elson's brain was somewhere else all day. He spent most of the day shaking and nodding his head in agreement or disagreement.

He was upset at himself for not paying attention just because he was depressed Samantha had left, but he could not control how he was feeling. It was sunset by the time his day was done. Elson wandered over to Andrew's room and knocked on the door. Andrew came to the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey can we talk?" Elson said before Andrew even spoke.

"Sure we can! Come on in!" Andrew stepped aside and gestured to his large forest green couch. Elson sat down and looked around the room, he hadn't been in there in a while. His hand gripped the wooden arm of the couch while he stared into the fire roaring in the room.

"So what's up?" Andrew plopped on the couch next to him.

"I don't want to annoy you with my constant complaining but I just can't get her off my brain." Elson kept his eyes on the fire place as he spoke.

"Annoy me? Who said you were annoying me. I'm your brother, that's why I'm here...well not for you to annoy me but to be here for you." Andrew put his hand onto Elson's shoulder. Elson looked up to him and smiled.

"I know I only knew her for a week, but there was something there. Something I've never felt before. It was just like every time she was around me all of my troubles went away. Our lives were so similar, I could relate to her so well. Watching her learn and grow so much confidence made me fall for her even more."

"Sounds like love to me." Andrew said.

"Love? I don't know if I could go that far with it...but strong like was more it." Andrew laughed at how awkward it his brother sounded saying that last sentence.

"Maybe you could try writing to her? That's what me and Kristina did when you and I went to Corona for that month." Elson sat for a second and pondered his brother's words.

"What do I say?" He spoke looking up to his younger brother.

"I don't know. How your day was...How is she..How much you miss her. It's up to you honestly."Andrew shrugged.

"Alright I'll try that. In fact I'm going to go try it right now. Thank you Andrew." Elson stood and walked out the door with a mission on his mind. Andrew smiled at him until Elson was down the hall. As soon as the door shut Kristina peeked out from under the large bed.

"How sweet, you two are so mushy with your guy talks." She crawled out from underneath the bed.

"Shut up. We have a lot of lost guy time to make up!" He said as he pulled Kristina closer to him.

"You know I hopped up and down like a little kid every time I got a letter from you when you were gone."Kristina reddened a bit after admitting that. Andrew smiled at her and gently kissed her lips.

Mean while Elson was at one of the small wooden tables in his room with a pen in his hand, looking at a blank sheet of paper.

"This is impossible." The king exclaimed as he slammed the pin down on the desk, successfully leaving a bit of frost on the sheet of paper he was going to use. He crumpled the paper up and took a deep breath, then picked up the pen once more and began writing. Once he had finished he put the sheet of paper in a envelope and pressed a hot wax seal on it. He gave the letter directly to the messenger, not wanting to waste anytime getting the letter to Samantha.

A few days pasted, Samantha sat cross legged on the bed in her room reading one of her favorite books. She had not talked to her dad since they left Arendell's port. She could not face him, he had taken her away from the only place she had been truly happy since he mother passed. Now she was stuck in her room, her lavender sheets were sprawled across the bed. Her room was smaller than many of the other rooms in the castle. She preferred it that way, the larger lavish rooms just made her feel even more alone because there was no one to share it with.

Her room was white with purple accents along the walls, there was a small fire place in the corner with a chair in front of it. She kept a painting of her mother on the stand next to her bed. Marshmallow napped at the end of her bed and was awoken by a loud knock at the door.

"Samantha? There is a letter for you." Rose said at the door. Samantha had nothing against her step mother but, its just that fact that she never thought her father would remarry.

"Just a second." Samantha rolled off of her bed and opened the door. Rose stood there with a smile on her face and handed the letter to Samantha. Rose was a curvy woman and her dark brown hair flowed down to her back. She had just recently turned 40, but looked barely older than 30.

"Do you want to come to the market with me? I think they are selling blueberry muffins at the bakery today, I know they are your favorite." Rose offered.

"No thanks, not today." Samantha looked at the floor.

"You know I saw how happy you were with him." The dark haired girl looked up to the older woman.

"What?" She questioned.

" You think I didn't notice? I haven't seen you that happy ever since I've known you. If it had been up to me I would of let you stay with the king." Rose finished and she patted the young woman's shoulder.

Samantha went back in her room and sat at her dark wooden desk in front of the window. She looked at the letter and noticed the seal was from Arendell. She nervously cracked open the hardened wax on on the envelope, taking the letter out with shaky hands and began reading.

_My dearest Samantha, _

_ I hope this is not strange to you but Andrew suggested that I should try writing to you. I am going to be completely honest with you,I am not very good with conveying my emotions but I will try. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since the day you left Arendell. The week I was able to spend with you was amazing, having someone else that is like me was wonderful. I only wish I was able to spend more time with you. I saw how much you progressed with your powers the things you created were beautiful, never stop using them. Just be yourself and be free. I look forward to your response._

_ Sincerely, Elson _

Icy tear drops fell staining the paper. Samantha covered her mouth, even though the letter was short she knew that Elson had meant every word of it. She wiped her eyes and walked out of her room darting directly to her father's office. She did not even bother to knock, she simply pushed the door open. Her father looked up to her and his face remained neutral.

"Father I need to talk to you. Now." She demanded. He father was taken back by the fire in her voice, she had never talked to him in that tone before.

Elson had a very empty schedule today and was sitting next to the pond in the the garden at the back of the castle. A warm breeze moved though the field blowing some of the water lilies around. His back was up against a tall oak tree, and he stared at the sun set. He enjoyed the silence, the past few weeks have been nothing but constant talking of dusty old men and women in consulting rooms. He had still not gotten a response from Samantha. He wasn't sure whether she had gotten it or she just did not want to respond to him. When the sun had gone down completely he walked back up to castle and took a bath. He dried his hair which was now sticking to his body. He sat on the end of his bed and closed his eyes. He was suddenly disturbed by a sudden knock at his window. _"I must be hearing things."_ The king thought to himself before opening his eyes slowly. He looked towards his window and saw Samantha standing there waving shyly and smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

"What the hell are you doing!" Elson shouted as he scrabbled off his bed as he went to open the window successfully knocking and shattering the glass vase that was on the stand next to his bed. He flung open the window and looked down and saw Samantha had lifted herself up four stories high to his room with an ice pillar.

When he opened the door Samantha jumped in his arms and hugged him, before he even got another chance to scold her on how dangerous that was she pressed her lips to his. All the pain and sadness he had been feeling for the past few weeks disappeared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. Their kiss deepened, he pulled her even closer to him, never wanting this moment to end. She ran her hands through his still damp hair. There lungs began to beg for air, so they eventually stopped and looked back at each other breathing heavily.

"I haven't heard you curse before." She smiled as he drew her in for another kiss. The temperature in the room dropped and snow began to fall in the room and icy spirals and deigns danced across the dark blue ceiling of the room. Elson stepped backwards and ended up stepping on a piece of broken glass.

"Ouch!" He immediately drew his leg up and fell backwards, dragging Samantha down with him. She fell on top of him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I just stepped on something." Their conversation was cut short when Kristina opened the door.

"Hey Elson are you ok? I heard glass break and something fall..." She stopped speaking when she saw the scene before her. Samantha was on top of Elson on the floor, the sheets on Elson's bed had been scrabbled around from him running to go open the window. Elson of course was shirtless, since he just refused to wear them to bed. The three stared at each other in silence.

"Kristina its not what it looks like! I slipped. And why don't you ever knock!?" Kristina gave Elson a devious grin.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting. Nice to see that you are back Samantha I thought Elson was going to actually break down." The blonde smiled as she lightly shut the door.

Elson let his head back onto the floor with a thud.

"I am not going to heard the end of that." He smiled up at Samantha who had still not gotten off of him.

"We are not going to hear the end of that." She commented as she realized she was still sitting on him and immediately got off.

"How did you get here?" Elson had been so distracted by the kiss they shared he had completely forgotten to ask.

"Well I read the letter you wrote and and I realized I'm not just going to sit in my room and accept the fact I can't see you anymore. So I went to my father and told him I was coming back here no matter what. You told me to be free and I wasn't going to be if you were not here with me. Of course my father was furious, but my step mother Rose came in and stood up for me. She told him how happy I was with you and that he saw it too and that if he really loved me he would let me go...I guess he really had not hated me."

" That's wonderful...I thought that the letter scared you off" Elson admitted.

"Nope. It gave me confidence. You always give me confidence." They both smiled at each other.

"Well the room you stayed in is still open if you want to stay there," Samantha thought about his statement for a second.

"But its so far from yours.."she said shyly.

"Well...umm the room down the hall has no one in it. You would just have to deal with Andrew and Kristina thinking they are being sneaky." Elson had been dealing with the couple attempting to sneak down the hallway in the middle of the night and creating the same amount of noise a parade would.

"That's fine." They both stood up and Elson walked her to the room down the hall.

"We will send someone to pick up your stuff from the docks in the morning."

"Great. Thanks." They stood there not really sure what to say now.

"I feel like this is too good to be true." Elson said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Samantha said slightly tilting her head.

"I always thought about you coming back, but it would always just end up being a dream."

"You know what. I always thought about leaving and coming back here every day." She brushed some of the hair out of her eyes as she spoke. "I really missed you...Oh can I see your hand!" Elson gave her a strange look and offered his hand to her. She put her hand on top of his and an small icy figure appeared in Elson's pale hand. It was an exact replica of the horse he had created for her the night of the ball. Elson couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.

"Fantastic." Elson muttered observing the figure.

"I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night my king." She curtsied jokingly.

"Good night." Elson bowed back.

Samantha gently shut the door behind her and looked in the mirror and saw how red her pale skin had turned around her cheeks. She giggled as she flopped back onto the bed and floated off the sleep. She woke up late the next morning. She noticed all of her things had been put into her room and got out of bed. She picked up a note that had been left on top of the short dresser in her room.

"_Samantha, I will be gone for most of the day today. But I'm sure Andrew and Kristina would be glad to take you on one of their random adventures."_

_ Elson_

Samantha smiled at the letter and continued searching for something to wear not noticing the dark figure that stood in the room with her.


	6. Chapter 6- Chasing Dreams

**So the time has finally come for some lemons...so prepare your eyes, don't say I didn't warn you!...Also there is a tiny bit of violence but you guys can take it. **

_Chapter 6- Chasing Dreams _

Samantha felt as if someone was in the room with her and whirled around and saw a short snowman staring back at her in surprise.

"You must be Olaf." She sighed and put her hands down.

"Oh yes I am! How did you know?" Olaf said happily.

"Elson told me about you before but I don't think I've ever seen you before." She turned away from the chipper snowman and kept looking through her things.

"I'm sorry for coming in your room with out asking but I saw the cutest little cat run in here." Olaf said as he continued looking around for Marshmallow.

"Oh that's Marshmallow he's very friendly if you can catch him."As soon as Samantha said that the white cat came darting from under the bed and circled around her legs. She bent down scratched the white cat on the head. Olaf squeaked when he saw the cat and ran up to it and patted him on the head.

"Olaf." Samantha giggled after watching the snowman play with the cat for a moment.

"Humm?"

"I kind of need to get dressed."She waved the purple dress she had picked out in front of him.

"Ooo that's pretty." He stood there and stared at her.

"Thanks and that's why I want to put it on."The snowman still looked at her blankly. "Alone." She figured he hadn't gotten the hint.

"Oh! Yeah sure!" He waddled out the door with a small cloud of snow following behind him. Samantha giggled as she shut the door behind, she felt a lot more at home here. After she had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, Andrew and Kristina took her to go visit the trolls. On the way there they let her attempt to control the sled, which ended in Sven crashing into a tree. Like most people Samantha was stunned at the trolls sudden appearance, with one look at her the trolls knew she was like Elson. Many of the younger ones asked if she was going to marry him, which made her blush ,and Kristina and Andrew laugh hysterically at her sudden red face. By the time they returned to the castle it was dinner time, but Elson still did not join them. Samantha was saddened slightly by his absence but it was made up for by Andrew telling her more embarrassing stories about Elson. Later that evening Samantha discovered the vast library in the castle, her jaw dropped at the sheer amount of books that covered the walls. She picked up at least 6 books and curled up with a candle and began reading. A few hours pasted and the bustling castle was silent yet Samantha still sat on the library floor reading a romance novel that she had found tucked in the back of one of the shelves. She heard the door creak open and slammed the book shut.

"Oh so you are still awake." Elson's deep voice flooded into the room. He smiled at her and sat on the floor beside her.

"Yeah its just so amazing in her I got wrapped up in all of these books." She tried to slide the novel further away from the king but he noticed and picked the book up.

"What are you reading." She tried to get the book from him but he held it high above her grasp.

"Oh fan of romance books are we?" He asked smiling devilishly at her.

"No! I just...happened to find it." She snatched the book from him and put it on top of another stack of books. She crossed her arms in front of her, a little embarrassed. Elson looked over to her and laughed at the scrunched up face she was making.

"Aww don't make that face." He teased as he planted a kiss on her lips. She gave up on being mad and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. Her tongue licked his lips asking for permission to enter. He accepted and their tongues began to dance a fight for dominance in each others mouths. A small moan escaped her mouth as his fingers traced down her back. They pulled apart gasping for air. He lifted her up and laid her down on the blue plush couch that was in the room. She pulled him down towards her and kissed him passionately once more. His hands wandered down her body and he caressed her thigh. She let out a gasp as his fingers played with the hem of her panties. With icy cold precise fingers his hand slipped underneath the fabric and began to rub her wet entrance. She moaned into his mouth as their lips crashed back together. His thumb rubbed against a small nub causing Samantha to gasp and arch her back.

Elson noticed her reaction and began rubbing the nub a little harder. Her hands clutched and ran over his hair as her breathing began to pick up. She looked up to him and saw blue lust filled eyes staring back, which excited her even more.

"El..son...don't stop." He obliged and slowly pressed his ring finger inside of her. She wiggled under him and attempted to keep her voice down as he added another finger. He pushed his finger in and out faster while simultaneously rubbing her clit, which pushed her closer and closer to flying of the edge. She ground her hips into his hand so he could go deeper. With one final thrust she went soaring into her climax, she could no longer hold back her voice and scrapped her nails down the king's blue vest. She laid there limp in his arms coming down from her high and finally mustered up the energy to speak.

"Where did you learn to do that?"She breathlessly said. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You are not the only one who has read that book." She giggled and tried to stand but her legs refused to work. She let out a squeak when Elson picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. While she changed he admired some of the artwork he found in a sketchbook on her table.

"You draw?" He asked tracing his hands across one of the pictures.

"Yes a little bit" She rubbed her arm lightly, nervous of what he was going to say about her art.

"These are...beautiful. We should make something together sometime" He smiled at her setting the picture down.

"You draw too?" He nodded and picked her up once more plopping her on to gigantic bed. He kissed her temple.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."Before he could walk away she clutched at his shirt.

"Can you...sleep here tonight."The blonde lifted his eyebrows at her request.

"Umm sure..yeah. I'd love to." The lustful man who had just done unspeakable things to her had left and the normal shy Elson replaced him, but Samantha liked both versions of him. "I'll be right back I just have to change." He walked out the room and Samantha sat up on the bed and waited for him to come back. The door creaked open and a now shirtless Elson appeared back in the room. Samantha went wide eye observing the muscles she had only seen on accident before.

"I hope you don't mind...I just sleep better with out one on..." He stuttered out.

"Its fine. Trust me." She smiled at him and he crawled into the bed with her, wrapping his strong arms around her. She snuggled up against him and the couple drifted off to sleep.

Beams of light shined into the room as the sun crept over the sky. Samantha's eyes fluttered open, when she when to stretch she noticed she was still wrapped in Elson's arms. She felt something hard pressed up against her butt and rolled around to see the bulge in Elson's pants. Her eye's widened and she laughed softly attempting to muffle to noise with her hands. The king's eyes open and he looked at Samantha giggling.

"What?" He asked groggily. She grinned at him and pointed downwards. His eyes looked in the direction she pointed and the he immediately flushed red. He sat up and covered himself with a pillow.

"Sorry! It just happens...and I...ummm..."She put her finger to him lips.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me." She ran her fingers down his abs and leaned in to kiss his lips. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Elson? Are you in here, you know you missed breakfast right? And you are late to your conference with Davenport..."Andrew voice called from the other side of the door.

"Shoot!" The king kissed Samantha's lips once more and he rolled of the bed and sprinted towards to door. He burst through the door and ran down the hallway towards his room, causing two of the maids to shield their eyes from the half nude king.

"Thank you Andrew." She shouted from halfway down the hallway. Andrew looked back into the room and smiled at Samantha.

"He seems awfully chipper this morning doesn't he."

"I guess so." Samantha said bringing her knees to her chest. Before Andrew left the woman alone he stopped and turned back.

"Oh and mint tea is good for your throat...I have a feeling you did a lot of yelling last night." Samantha's jaw dropped at his sly comment and she hurled a snowball right at his head. The redhead laughed and ran away before he could get pelted with anymore snow. Flustered, Samantha shut her door and got dressed before she walked out the door, she felt a sudden pain in her arm. She felt the back of her left arm and looked back her hand and saw blood, a small arrow stuck out of her arm. She swiftly turned around when she heard some one speak.

"Bulls eye." A redheaded woman stepped closer to her, Samantha noticed the crossbow in her arms and shot an ice spike at her. But something was wrong, her powers they weren't as strong as they should be.

"Humm I guess the poison isn't as strong as the witch told me." As soon as the woman finished speaking she shot another small arrow at Samantha, this time it landed in her thigh. Samantha screamed in pain and dropped to her knees clutching her wounded leg. Two rather bulky men climbed though the window and looked at the woman for orders.

"Tie her up I don't want her trying anything on the ship."The two men held Samantha down as he kicked and screamed, but she was silenced as her mouth was covered. Andrew had heard the rucks but when he ran into the room all he saw was Hannah smiling as him and she climbed out the window.

"Hannah!" He screamed as he bolted to the window and looked down only to see the rope she had climbed down and the two men running away with Samantha thrown over one of their shoulders. Andrew smashed his hand on the wall and sprinted towards the conference hall. He burst through the door breathlessly as the room full of people turned to look at him.

"Andrew what's the me-"Elson was cut off by Andrew.

"It's Hannah...she took Samantha!"

"What."The king stood and walked over to his brother. "What. Happened?" He was furious at this point.

"I don't know but I saw her being dragged off by these two men and Hannah. And there was blood...on the floor."Elson cliched his fist and short icy spikes appeared on the floor. Andrew stepped back giving his fuming brother some room.

"If you will excuse me men. I think must cut our meeting short." It was much less of a suggestion than it was an order. None of the men spoke just nodded their heads. Elson turned to Andrew.

"Please get me Commander Gustavus. I need a ship and men immediately." Andrew was taken back by the fire in his brother's voice and didn't move.

"Now. Andrew please." Andrew turned around and jogged away.

A few hours later after a lot of arguing with the chief of command Elson was standing on the dock preparing to board the ship.

"My king are you sure this is the best option. You should stay safe, here. In Arendell."Commander Gustavus tried to plead one last time.

"We have been over this a million times. I am going to get her." Andrew and Kristina walked up to the stern faced blonde.

"Please be careful Elson are you sure you don't want us to go with you? Kristina said.

"Yes. I need you and Elson to stay in case something happens to me."The king looked at his brother who he knew was holding back tears at the thought of his only brother dying. "It will be ok Andrew." The blonde walked over and gave Andrew a big hug, Olaf wandered over and hugged Elson's leg as well. Elson got on the ship and headed towards the Southern Isles at full speed.

"Wait for me Samantha". he whispered as the salty sea air whipped though his hair.

Mean while Samantha arrived on a secluded coast. She was yanked up to her feet by one of the men, they dragged her to a rather old looking house. The men lead her to the dark, musky, old basement where they chained her arms above her head while she stood teary eyed.

"Why are you doing this?"She mustered up the courage to say.

"I don't really feel like you are in a position to ask questions dear." Hannah stated while griping Samantha's chin. Samantha glared at her and pulled her face away, and bit down on Hannah's finger.

"Don't touch me."She glared at the redheaded woman.

"You bitch!"Hannah spat as she brought her hand down on Samantha's face. She dark haired woman licked her lip tasting the blood that dripped out of it. "Why do you teach her so manners." Hannah looked diabolically at one of the men. He smiled and walked up to Samantha and punched her square in the stomach. All of the air left her lungs and shank down onto the floor in a fit of coughing. Hannah laughed and continued talking.

"You should know how fast word can spread around kingdoms. When I found out the bastard Elson had a little crush I thought nothing of it, but then I found out you were cursed to! I just knew that fool would fall for you."

"Elson is not a fool! And we are not cursed! He told me about you. You just want power." Samantha finished. Hannah looked to the man in to room and nodded. He punched her once more, this time blood came pouring out of her nose.

"You really shouldn't interrupt me when I'm talking. I know that I can't have Arendell but with the king out of the way I could be a bit closer because I know that idiot brother of his couldn't rule a kingdom of rats, let alone people." She smiled wickedly at Samantha, who refused to Hannah the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You are insane. Even if you kill Elson and Andrew, the people will never let you rule!"Samantha was rewarded with another punch to her stomach as Hannah turned around back towards her and leaned in.

"They won't have a choice if if steal that bastards powers." Samantha stared at her stunned.

"Oh now you are silent. That witch didn't just give me the poison for these arrows, she gave me a spell and once he's dead his powers will be mine."

"Why don't you just take mine and leave him alone!" Samantha could not stop herself from speaking but she was not hit this time.

"You powers! Ha! You are weak! You couldn't even defend yourself today." Hannah laughed as her and the two men walked out the room and up the stairs. Samantha tried to pull on the chains but they didn't budge. He let out a grunt of frustration and sat there and tried to focus on bring her ice magic back.

Elson pulled onto port and stepped off onto the soil of the Southern Isles. He marched straight towards the gigantic castle situated on the hills. Once he arrived there he spoke directly to the king and queen. They told him they had banished Hannah leaving Elson hopeless. Luckily one of her 13 sisters had seen her recently and told him she was living on the other side of the island in a small cottage. With his hope regained Elson traveled with 12 other soldiers towards the other side of the island. Elson had gotten caught up in to thought of what Hannah might of done to Samantha, he had somehow managed to make his horse go at least 10 times faster than the others who could keep up with the well trained king. He looked behind him and saw no one, but did not want to stop and wait so he nudged his horse to keep running. He arrived to the small wooden cottage and hopped off the heavily breathing stallion.

He cautiously walked towards the door and contemplated whether he should go back and wait, but his thoughts where interrupted when the door suddenly flew open and a hulking man came rushing out.

Elson dived backwards just in time to avoid the second man's sword. Elson looked at both men and calculated his battle plan. His foot stomped the ground and a sheet of ice covered it. The two men slipped ,giving Elson just enough room to shoot an ice spike though their shoulders pining them to the side of the building. He shot two more spikes through their other shoulders to make sure they stayed where they were. He barged into the cottage and looked around and saw no one, but his eyes wandered to the basement steps. Elson cursed under his breath at how much of a idiot he was being, as he barged down the stairs. He anger grew when he saw Samantha chained up to the wall.

"Elson...r-run." Was all she could muster.

"What?" Elson questioned as he walked towards her but was struck with a small arrow in the back of his knee. He leaned down and pulled the arrow out. He motioned his arm towards Hannah but was shoot twice in the hand. He grunted and grabbed his hand.

"Wow I kind of thought you would not be this stupid." Hannah spoke as she walked towards Elson. He attempted to use his powers but only a bit of ice flowed out of his uninjured hand.

"Ah. I see you have noticed my little trick. Pretty cool right. And now I get to see the life drain from your pretty eyes." She pointed the crossbow to the side of Elson's head.

"Elson!" Samantha screamed.

-End Chapter 6-

**Yes yes I know I'm a ass for ending it like this, but the next chapter should be up tomorrow night or Thrusday.**


	7. Chapter 7- Strength

**I have nothing catchy or stupid to say this time, so I'll just get to the story. **

_Chapter 7- Strength_

"Elson!" Samantha screamed as Hannah pointed the crossbow towards the injured king. He tried to stand but was met by and unbearable pain in his leg. Hannah laughed at how pathetic he looked right now.

"Weak all of you."Her laugh was cut short as she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen.

She looked up and saw Samantha had frozen one of the shackles and broke it. The redhead looked down and saw she had been impaled by a huge piece of ice. She stumbled backwards dropping the crossbow and clutching the icy fragment. Samantha let out a scream as she fired one more piece of ice that went straight through Hannah's heart. The redhead fell to the ground. Samantha broke the second chain and crawled over to Elson.

"Elson! Are you ok?" He pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much. I though I had lost you." He whispered into her ear.

"No. Thank you. You saved me." She wiped away a tear and put her forehead onto his.

"We saved he other."He hugged her again. The other men Elson had been traveling with finally arrived and stopped at gazed at the two men pinned to the house. 10 of the soldiers flooded into the house and found the King and Samantha. They helped the couple up the stairs and onto their horses. They road slowly back to the awaiting ship. Before they left Elson sadly had to go speak to the King and Queen and tell them what had happened to their daughter. The Queen cried and the King just pressed his hands to his temples, they both knew that something like this was bound to happen to Hannah since she had gotten power obsessed. Elson still apologized even though, it was the only possible outcome. After he left he returned to the boat and started the trip back home.

When they got to the docks Elson and Samantha both had to be helped to the castle since they each had injured legs. Once they got to the castle they were separated so they could be cleaned up and treated. The doctor told Elson he wasn't going to be able to walk for the next few days and Samantha was told the same thing. The couple was highly disappointed, even though their rooms were so close together they were not going to be able to get up to see each other. The doctor left and was replaced by a extremely upset Andrew. As soon as he entered the room he punched his brother on his shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Elson was at a loss for words. His brother never used that type of language before.

"Andrew let me explain." Elson's words fell on deaf ears.

"No! First you run off to the Southern Isles! Then you have people there to protect you but what do you do!? You leave the group and go wandering in to a a house with a mad woman who wants you dead! I mean were you even thinking? Now look at you!" Andrew continued shouting at Elson.

"Andrew I'm sorry! But I just love her so much! I couldn't wait for the group to catch up,...I just didn't want anything to happen to her..." Andrew stopped yelling at his brother and turned to look at him.

"You love her?" A smile crossed his face.

"I..." He trailed off, Elson couldn't even try to lie. "Yes I do. I really do." The ice king admitted. Andrew punched his shoulder a little bit softer.

"I'm still mad at you lover boy."Andrew gave his brother a long hug and they chatted a bit more.

Meanwhile Samantha and Kristina were talking to one another down the hallway.

"Oh wait, I got so wrapped in your story I forgot to give this to you." Kristina pulled a letter out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Samantha. The dark haired woman looked at the letter with concern in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Kristina asked.

"The letter...its from Casterwell." She opened the letter and began reading. A smiled graced her face as she continued to read. After watching Samantha read the letter for a few moments Kristina could no longer take the silence.

"What does it say!?" She finally blurted out.

"Its from my father...He says he heard about what happened with Hannah and that he is happy that I'm ok. And the he is proud that I have someone like Elson to be in my life with me." Samantha folded the letter up and motioned as if she was about to stand. But was pushed back down by Kristina.

"Whoa where do you think you are going? The doctor said a few days."

"But I have to see him!" Samantha crossed her arms in front of her, and blew some of the hair out of her eyes. Kristina laughed at how much of a child she was acting like. The next few days went by extremely slow for the ice sorcerers. By the third day Elson had convened the doctor to let him at walk to his office so he could get some work done. When he finally made it there he was astonished at all the work that he accumulated in the past few days. He pulled his hair into a tight pony tail and began working on the mound of papers. The sun had just began to set and he still had not yet caught up with his work. He hand began to cramp and his leg throbbed a bit so he decided to call it a day and finish up tomorrow.

Samantha had snuck out of her bed and limped down to Elson's room supporting herself on the wall, while Andrew and Kristina weren't there to send her back to her room. Sadly, when she got there he was no where to be found. She sighed and plopped down on his bed. She picked up one of the many books he had been reading to keep himself busy and cracked it open.

Elson tried to ignore the pain in his leg as he walked back to his room but, it was becoming unbearable. He opened is door and the pain suddenly disappeared when he saw Samantha on his bed sleeping soundly with a book placed over her eyes. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. She woke up and turned to face him.

"Oh sorry Elson. I meant to surprise you but I came here and you were gone...I was reading...but I guess I fell asleep." Elson laughed and kissed her nose. He wrapped her up in his arms and soon the both fell asleep.

"Hey Elson I hope you didn't do too much work today because the doctor said you still have two more days to res-" Andrew stopped talking when he opened Elson's door and saw the couple sleeping soundly.

"What?" Kristina asked as she peeked over Andrew's shoulder. "Awww aren't they cute." She smiled.

"Should we wake them up? Its only 2pm, they will be up all night." Andrew put his hand on his forehead realizing how what he just said sounded.

"I'm sure they will." Kristina laughed as she lightly shut the door behind them.

Back at the Southern Isles the King sat on his throne and looked down at his two eldest daughters.

"I know both of you are better than your sister. She went rouge and look where that got her." The king smashed his hand down the handle of the chair. "Now I am going to assume we are not going to have anymore problems correct ladies?"

"Yes father." the King's daughters said in unison.

" I don't want any of your other sisters finding out our little plan again. Understand." He said in a threatening tone.

"Yes father" his daughters said once again with a little more fear in their voices. The king raised his arm towards his daughters and a small flame appeared in it. "Burn shall the world." He said.

"As long as we rein." The 2 women raised their arms and flames emitted from both of thier hands. The king smiled, he rose out of his chair and existed the hall. The two girls put their arms down and turned to face each other.

"I don't want to do this Annabelle." The youngest of the two spoke. She had just recently turned 22 and small freckles danced across her face. She had short auburn hair and innocent looking light green eyes. She was kind of short for her age, barley reaching her older sister's eyes.

"I know Jessie I don't want to either but, father thinks its in the best interest of of the Southern Isles if we take Arendell. And I honestly don't think we have much of a choice" Annabelle put her hand on her sisters shoulder. Annabelle was taller than Jessie but had the matching green eyes and longer auburn hair that went past her shoulders. Jessie brushed her sister away.

"I don't want to hurt people!" Jessie turned and looked out the window.

"What do you want me to tell father! You know what he would do to us if we defy him..." Annabelle stood next to her sister and stared out the window with her. They both sighed and headed out the room.

Elson's eyes opened when he felt a sudden pressure on stomach. He looked down and saw Marshmallow sitting on him. He reached his arm out and scratched the cat's head, it purred and hopped off the bed. Elson rolled over and looked out and saw it was dark now. His stomach rumbled but his leg still throbbed so he rolled back and looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He ran his hand over the the faded but still noticeable bruise on her face where Hannah had stuck her. Samantha's hand came up to meet his as her eyes opened. He looked at her with sadden eyes as he stroked the bruise.

"Its fine. I doesn't even hurt anymore." She stared into his icy eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"I still feel like this was my fault." Elson avoided her gaze. Samantha sat up and pulled him with her.

"Listen to me. This isn't either of our faults, I don't want you going all depressed on me." She looked at him with serious eyes. He nodded at her words. "I can't hear you." She leaned in closer to him. Elson smiled and looked up to meet her gaze.

"I promise I will be the happiest man alive." He tugged her closer to him and their lips crashed together. They both ignored the slight pain they felt where the arrows had struck them and immersed themselves in each others embrace. Samantha ran her fingers through Elson's platinum hair and undid the pony tail it was in. His hair fell down and flowed down his back.

"I like your hair better when its down."She whispered into his ear, which sent tingles up his spine. Elson placed his hand on her thigh and Samantha winced at the pain she felt. He looked down and saw he'd placed his hand on one of her wounds.

"We should stop." He said as he loosed his grip on her body. Samantha looked at him for a moment and reluctantly let him go. They both sat in silence with their backs against the tall white head board.

"Are you hungry?" Elson finally spoke.

"I could eat." Samantha said shyly as she straightened out her short purple nightgown. Elson stood and helped her out of bed. "Wait let me put some clothes on if we are going down stairs." She paused as he pulled her out the door.

"Shhh its ok. Its the middle of the night no one is up but the guards." He grinned at her. She hadn't ever really got to see this playful and devious side of him before. The couple slowly made their way down

the to the kitchen, resting most of their body weight on one another.

-End Chapter 7-

**I know I'm holding out on the sexy time for them but I just haven't found the right moment for it to happen, be patient and don't hurt me. As usual please review, I really would like to know how I'm doing and what I could improve.**


	8. Chapter 8- Surprise

**This chapter is kind of short but I'm positive you guys will enjoy it. The next one should be up by Sunday night. **

_Chapter 8- Surprise _

A week after the incident took place Elson was finally able to resume his normal life. He sat in the throne room, partly excited for his day to begin. As his day progressed he realized how much he'd missed in a single week. By noon he sat at the large wooden dining table for lunch and was completely drained.

"Umm...Elson. Are you ok?" Elson had unknowingly put his head straight down on the table. He shot up as soon as he heard Samantha speak.

"Yes, I'm fine." He rubbed his forehead as he spoke. She walked over, sat down and picked up Elson's hands.

"How about we have some fun tonight?" Elson flushed red at the question. Samantha noticed laughed.

"Just meet me in to garden out back tonight ok." She gave him a peck on the lips and stole a piece of chocolate from him as she slipped out the room. Elson leaned back in his chair and grinned like a fool. Later that evening he walked down the hallway towards his room deep in thought of what Samantha had in store from him. Unfortunately for him he forgot to look where he was walking and crashed into Andrew.

"Hey watching were you are going." Andrew said as he stood up off the floor. "And your leaving ice in the hallway again." Elson turned around and saw the trail of ice that followed him.

"Oh sorry." With a flick of the wrist the ice was gone.

"What's on your mind, I never see that happen unless something is bothering you." Andrew looked at his brother quizzically.

"Well...Its just that Samantha said she wanted to have some "Fun" tonight and I don't know what she meant by it..."Elson looked directly at the floor but he knew the exact face his brother was making. A smile came across Andrew face that went ear to ear.

"Please don't say anything!" Elson raised his hands to prevent his brother from making a sly comment.

"Well well looks like your gonna be a lucky one tonight." Andrew continued smiling. His smile was cut short when he felt a sudden cold object run down his back.

"Elson!?" He yelled as he tried to get the ice out of his shirt. Elson laughed and left his brother scrambling to get his shirt off. Elson changed into a pair of comfortable black pants and a dark blue shirt, and then made his way downstairs. It was almost sunset as he walked outside towards the castle gardens. He paused when he was that a large ice rink had been set up in the center of the field. It was decorated with large snowflake sculptures. He stood there in silence taking in the view when something even more wonderful caught his eye. Samantha appeared from behind one of the snowflakes wearing the same dress she wore the very first night he'd seen her. He could appreciate how beautiful the dress looked on her now that she was up close.

"So. What do you think?"She said shyly.

"I love it. I love you." The words slipped out of his mouth so easily. He went wide eyed, realizing what he had just said. Samantha smiled happily and kissed him.

"I love you too." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the ice. They both stopped and created themselves a pair of ice skates. They grabbed each others hands once more and gently skated across the flawless ice.

"What made you do all this?" Elson asked as a cool breeze blew through his hair.

"You looked so stressed today, and Andrew told me about how much you loved skating...and that he sucked at it. But I figured this would make you happy." She skated backwards while she talked to him.

"Show off." He teased.

"Oh you'll know when I'm showing off." She let go of his hand and skated a bit faster. She gained enough sped and leaped into the air and twirled, landed softly back on the ground. Elson couldn't help but accept her challenge. He skated faster and summoned a ramp of ice in front of himself. He picked up even more speed and flew 7 ft in the air and landed back on the ground. He spun around to face Samantha and smiled. The couple laughed and resumed skating hand in hand for another half an hour. It was completely dark outside by the time they decided to him back in.

Elson walked Samantha to her room and they stopped to face each when the arrived. The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, he could not hold himself back and pushed her back against the door. She did not mind, she liked his lustful side. His hands glided down to grip her backside. She broke from the kiss and looked up at him.

"We should go inside." She said breathlessly Without giving an answer Elson opened her door and continued kissing her. He closed the door behind them and drew himself back only for a moment to get rid of his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his. With shaky hands he attempted to undo the lacing on the back of her dress. After countless fumbling attempts the string finally gave way and her dress slid off her shoulders onto the floor. Elson let out a sigh of relief. He then proceeded to unclasp her bra, she crossed her arms over her bare chest as her bra dropped to the floor. Elson saw how nervous she was and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Its ok." He whispered into her ear. He both savored the new sensation of their naked chest touching one another. With out breaking their kiss they walked over to the bed, Samantha had completely forgotten her dress was around her legs and tripped but Elson caught her before she hit the floor. After a moment of awkward silence they both laughed. Before they laid down Elson removed his pants which had grown to be agonizingly tight.

Samantha looked down and saw the familiar bulge in his boxers, she opened her arms to him and he climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and made his way down to her shoulder. He kissed lower stopping at her breast, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped at the sudden sensation and closed her eyes. He caressed her thigh and as he moved his hand up he felt how wet she had grown after removing her panties. He moved down more and she felt his hot breath on her core. Without thinking her hands moved on their own and gripped his platinum hair (a little harder than she meant to), when she felt his tongue press against her. Elson ignored the sudden pain on his scalp and continued. She bit her lip and bucked her hips to him, enjoying the waves of pleasure crashing over her. Suddenly Elson stopped and Samantha eyes shot open as she looked down to him. He smiled wickedly and moved back up to kiss her. Their tongues danced in their mouths and Samantha tasted herself on his tongue. Elson stood up and pulled down his boxers, and crawled back on top of his lover.

"Are...you sure?" Elson asked nervously.

"Yes." She leaned up and kissed him as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She winced at the abrupt pain. Elson opened his eyes and saw a tear escape her eye.

"Are you ok?" Samantha smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"You ask too many questions. I'll tell you if I want you to stop." The blonde smiled and burred his face in her neck as he began to move his hips. The pain Samantha felt was dissipating and being replaced by pleasure. Their breathing became in sync as their bodies moved together, his hands traced down her back. Beads of sweat ran down the side of Elson's head, and his pace quickened. She became more aroused after hearing his deep and soft grunts, which caused her hips to began to move faster on their own. Her nails ran down his back and left light trail marks behind them, and she let out a loud moan. With one final thrust Elson fell breathlessly on top of her. They laid together for a moment breathing heavily. He rolled off of her and she cuddled up next to him.

"How many of those romance books did you read?" Samantha asked jokingly.

"That's for me to know." She smiled and him and kissed him once more before they drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Samantha awoke early and rolled over and saw Elson was missing. A small note was left on the pillow with an ice rose on top of it. She sat up and opened the sheet of paper.

"_Last night was marvelous. I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I was called into an early meeting. I hope I will be able to see you for lunch today. ,Love Elson." _

She savored the word love written on the paper. She climbed out of bed and looked around the room, seeing the trail of clothes that lead to the bed from last night. After cleaning up the room a bit she got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she walked in the room, Andrew and Kristina were already sitting at the dinning table talking amongst themselves. They went silent as soon as she walked in the room.

"Well good morning sunshine." Andrew smiled, as she stood up and pulled a chair back for Samantha to sit down. She sat down giving the couple an unsure look. She picked up and spoon and stared to eat the soup that was placed in front of her.

"How was last night." Kristina said suddenly.

"Umm...fine. Elson and I went skating." The dark haired woman said nervously.

"Oh really? That's nice." Kristina continued. They group sat in silence for a moment, Samantha had the slightest feeling that they knew what happened last night. She quickly finished her food and as she walked out Andrew spoke.

"You might want to have another glass of mint tea for your throat, before you leave." He said with another sly grin spreading across his face. This statement caused door handle that Samantha was gripping to freeze solid. Andrew and Kristina busted out laughing in their chairs, Andrew nearly fell to the floor at her reaction. Samantha sighed and unfroze the door, dashing out the room with her now extremely red cheeks. She walked up to the library and picked up another stack of books. She sat down cross legged on the couch and began reading.

-End Chapter 8-

**So I just realized in the first chapter I said that Kristoff's name would be Kristen. I guess my brain wanted it to be Kristina, sorry if there was any confusion! **


	9. Chapter 9- Allies

**So my winter break is almost over and I wont be able to post as often as I want to...I'm going to try not to cry...but enjoy the chapter. *cries on the floor*...Please review I'd like to know how I'm doing. **

_Chapter 9- Allies _

Samantha still sat on the couch with in nose deep in a book. She couldn't believe she had never read_ The Tales of Flynn Ryder_ before. Even though it was children's book, she was still completely engrossed in the story. She had not even heard the door open.

"There you are." Samantha looked up from the book and saw Elson standing in the door way. As soon as she saw him she remembered she had forgotten about lunch.

"Oh hi. Sorry I missed lunch,its just this book." She flipped the book over and showed him the cover.

"You ever read it before?" She asked.

"No. I don't think I have. But I remember my friend Eugene loved it." He sat down on the couch next to her.

"I think Andrew and Kristina know what happened last night." She blurted out.

"Did he say something stupid." Elson halfway laughed.

"Yeah. He did. How did you know?" She asked.

"Because I know my brother and that's just like him." Samantha leaded onto Elson's shoulder. He lightly stroked his hands though her hair.

"Last night was really fun. I still can't believe I tripped on my own clothes ….." She placed her hands over eyes, remembering the embarrassing moment. Elson laughed at her and she softly swatted her hand into his chest. Elson stood and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you tonight?" She questioned before he walked out the door. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Enjoy the book." He lightly shut the door behind him and returned to the throne room. He paused and looked at the unfamiliar figure standing in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked the redheaded woman.

"Hello your Majesty. I am Princess Jessica of the Southern Isles." She bowed to him. "I have an important issue to discuss with you." Elson stood there unsure if he could trust the woman.

"Alright go on." He said as he sat down.

"My father is planning to wage war on Arendell." Before she could finish Elson interrupted her.

"What do you mean?! Why?" Elson felt a twinge of anger roll through him. But suppressed it and let the Jessica continue.

"Well he feels as if concurring Arendell will give him more power over other kingdoms. But I personally think he is just as power obsessed as Hannah was. My father wants to use my older sister Annabelle and I to over throw you. I do not want any blood shed nor do I want any harm to come to the people of the Southern Isles or Arendell. That is why I traveled all this way to come and speak with you." Elson absorbed the words she had just spoken to him.

"How is he planning to take over Arendell with you and your sister." The King questioned.

"Well...my sister and I are like you." She held out her arm and a small flame appeared in it. Elson leaned forward, amazed by what he was looking at. He soon snapped out of the trance and remembered war was knocking on Arendell's doors.

"Does anyone know that you are here right now?" He finally asked.

"The only person that knows is Annabelle. She does not want this war either but our father does not take well to disobedience, so she is covering for me while I am gone. But now that I have told you this, I do not know where to go from here." The young King was unsure of where to go from here as well, but was still weary of Jessica.

"How can I trust you."

"You have to believe me. The love I have for my Kingdom is strong and I would sooner take my own life then have harm come to it." With that statement Elson let go of all suspicions he had of the woman. After their conversation was finished Jessica had to leave to get back to her ship before he father could notice she was gone.

"I do not know how to thank you. But I will figure out how to prevent this war." Elson extended his hand to her, she shook it and he felt how hot her hand was.

"No need to thank me your Majesty. We cursed ones have to stick together." She said jokingly. "I will try my best too." She finished and walked out of the room. The rest of the day was a blur to him and eventually it was time for him to go to bed. He hazily walked to his room and as he opened to door he realized it had not gone into his room. He stood staring at a topless Samantha.

"Elson!? What are you doing! Haven't you heard of knocking." Elson stood in the door way not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry! I guess I've been out of it." Samantha noticed the vacant look in his eyes. She pulled on a black night gown and walked over to him.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat with him on the couch. He explained to her everything that Jessica had told him. Samantha sat stunned at the sudden information.

"What are we going to do." She scooted closer to him, gripping his had.

"I honestly do not know. There hasn't been a war in Arendell in hundreds of years." He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers though his hair. Samantha rubbed his back and attempted to comfort the worried King.

"We will figure this out. Its going to be ok." He sat up and looked into her sterling eyes.

"How can you be so sure."

"We have to have hope." She smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips. Elson loved how her lips could make him forget all of his troubles.

"Can we sleep in your room today?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure why not." He lead her down the hallway and into his room. The dark blue walls were decorated with detailed snowflakes across the trims. There was a large white desk in one of the corners of the room and the other had two tall book shelves. Each was packed completely with books, she noticed that there was not a fire place in his room. She laid down on the bed as Elson stood in front of his dresser and changed his clothes. He climbed into bed with her and stared at the ceiling.

"Elson." She called timidly.

"Yes." He rolled over to face her.

"We are going to get through this." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She kissed him and rolled on top of him. He hands ran up and down her back. Their passionate moment was interrupted when they heard something crash in the corner of the room. They broke their kiss and saw a shocked snowman standing in the middle of the room.

"Olaf?!" The couple shouted.

"Sorry guys...I saw Marshmallow come in here. But I lost him and then I saw you guys were having a moment so I tried to leave, and I knocked over some... stuff." Olaf said. Both Elson and Samantha laughed.

"Its ok Olaf we forgive you. Just knock before you come into people's rooms." Elson said still laughing. Olaf happily nodded and apologized once more before he left the giggling couple.

Jessica arrived back at the Southern Isles early the next morning. She snuck into the castle and knocked lightly on Annabelle's door. Her sister groggily answered the door. Annabelle saw Jessica standing in the door way and immediately brought her in for a hug.

"Jessie your back! How did it go?" She asked as she shut the door behind them.

"It went well. King Elson is a very kind man. I don't know how we are going to stop father, but if we can't I'm glad I warned him." Jessica sighed and leaned on the door.

"Jessie, you and I. We could stop him." Annabelle stated as she looked to the floor.

"Annabelle. But you said that." Jessica stood and looked at her sister.

"I know what I said. But we have to stop being afraid of him. I'm so sick of living in fear, I can't do this anymore!" Annabelle shouted.

"I know...I am too. But he is still our father. The only option we would have is too..." Jessica trailed off.

"Kill him." Annabelle finished her sentence.

"I couldn't. You know I couldn't! He may be a awful man...but he is still our father Annabelle." Jessica walked over to the window sill and sat down.

"Yeah, I know that. But what choice do we have! Let him go to Arendell and kill the King! Cause war between our kingdom's!? For what! His fucking constant need to have power over people!" Annabelle flung her arms in the air.

"King Elson is strong, I do not think he would go down that easily." The younger woman whispered. A sharp knock came to the door.

"Come in." Annabelle snapped but soon realized who she was talking to. The door creaked open and the King himself walked in and shut the door behind him. Jessica quickly stood up and walked next to her sister.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me again." This King stated with a heavy undertone of anger. He walked up directly to Annabelle and slapped her across the face. Causing the woman to fall onto the floor and leaving a large red mark on her face.

"I think its time we pay the King of Arendell a visit." He said as Jessica rushed over to her injured sister.

"Pack your stuff today, we leave at dawn." He continued. With out allowing either one of the women to speak, he left. After a few moments passed Jessica finally spoke.

"Are you ok?...What now! We have to leave tonight! I don't want to...I can't" Jessica put her hands in her hair, in a state of panic.

"I'm fine but calm down Jessie. Just calm down. Alright." Annabelle grabbed her sister's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I have a plan, you just need to listen to me ok?" Jessica took a few deep breaths and nodded at her sister.

"Ok what's the plan." Jessie finally calmed down.

"We are going to go to Arendell, and hopefully we can get to King Elson before father does. Together me and him will take down father. You just need to stall father, while I get to King Elson. Is that ok?" Annabelle asked. She only revived a slight nod from the nervous princess.

"What about mother? If this works...she...she is going to be divested. Her own daughter's killed her husband." Jessica said with fear creeping into her voice again.

"I told mother already." Annabelle stated.

"You what?" Jessica stared at her in confusion.

"I told her. She knew of father's plans, and doesn't want a war either. She told me that..." Annabelle stopped mid sentence.

"Told you what?" The younger sibling asked.

"She told me how much father changed when he became King and how the man she married is no longer here. Just a cold power drunken man." Annabelle finished. The sister's stood there in silence for a moment.

"Go pack your stuff Jessie. Its going to be a long night. I will send a message to King Elson. If I send it by bird it should get there before we do." Annabelle sighed and sat on her bed after her sister had left.

"This is insane." She mumbled to herself.

A few hours later Elson was sitting at the dinning table chatting with Samantha, Andrew and Kristina, when one of the servants walked in. He walked over to Elson who was laughing at the moment and leaned in and whispered into the Kings ear. Elson stopped laughing and excused himself from the table. Everyone at the table looked at Elson with concerned faces as he walked out the room.


	10. Chapter 10- Duties

**Wow! I feel like it has been forever! Jeez school is killing me, I'm so ready to graduate. Enough about my problems, I'll let you read now. **

Chapter 10- Duties 

Elson walked out of the dining hall and went back upstairs to were the message was waiting from him. He unrolled the letter and his eyes darted over the hastily written paper from Annabelle. He sat in his chair and rubbed his temples. Twenty minutes passed and his door creaked open.

"Elson? Is everything alright?" Samantha asked nervously.

"No." The ice King said in almost a whisper.

"Whats going on?" She inched closer to his desk. He looked up at her concerned face, and gazed into her enchanting eyes.

" The King of the Southern Isles is coming to Arendell within the next few days to kill me." Samantha gasped but did not say a word so Elson continued. "But his daughters are with him and they plan to kill him...they say he his very strong." He stopped and let out a long sigh. "So they need my help." He sighed once more and leaned back in his chair.

"Kill their own father. But-" Elson cut her off.

"They said its the only way. There isn't another outcome that would end well for anyone." He stared at the ceiling now while he spoke.

"Wouldn't you killing the King of the Southern Isles cause even more problems?" Samantha asked.

"No. I don't believe the King's people have been taking well to his... leadership, but they do seem to favor his oldest daughter. She would be Queen if he does die, so I guess it would work out..." The emotionless tone of Elson's voice worried even more Samantha.

"Let me help." Samantha stepped around desk and stood in front of him.

"No Samantha that is out of the question! I am not going to put you in danger again!" He rose out of his chair.

"He is powerful! His daughter's said it themselves! Against them, you and I he wouldn't stand a chance Elson! And for the last time, what happened with Hannah is not your fault!" She yelled back at him.

"No! I am not going to risk losing you!" He barked. Snow began to fall in the room, but the ice sorcerers payed no attention to it at the moment.

"Oh you don't want to lose me?! How do you think I feel about you running off to go fight someone who wants you dead! I don't care if you are the King, you aren't invincible Elson! That's why I want to help you!" Samantha balled up her fist as more snow began to flurry through the room.

"For the last time...No." He brushed past her and flung open the door, and heard a loud thud.

He looked out the door and saw Kristina and Andrew on the ground. They had their ears pressed to the door listening to Elson and Samantha's conversation, but were interrupted by the sudden door to the face. Elson shook his head and briskly walked down the hallway. Andrew peeked his head into Elson's office and his mouth dropped when he saw the room covered with snow. Standing in the middle of the room with a extremely pissed off Samantha who walked out of the room in the opposite direction Elson went in.

"I..I wondered what happened." Kristina finally said after viewing the now snow covered room.

"I have now idea. I couldn't hear a thing over the wind in here." Andrew lightly kicked some of the snow.

Samantha walked to her room and slammed the door behind her. She paced around her room for a moment before flopping onto her bed. She took a deep breath and got back up after an hour of attempting to just fall asleep and forget the argument she'd just had. She walked out of her room and went outside to the garden. She did not know why the place was so calming to her, but she obviously wasn't the only one who thought so. When see got there she saw Elson sitting with his back against a tree and his eyes closed. Samantha shuffled over to him and sat beside him. Elson's eyes opened , he turned his head and looked at her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She whispered back. The cool wind gently blew the leaves on the tall oak tree, and caused some of the hundreds of flowers to dance. Awkward silence engulfed the couple until they couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out at the same time.

"I should have just backed off and respected you decision." Samantha said.

"No you shouldn't have. I need you. I really do, that's why I do want you to help us fight." Elson turned and faced his lover, he took her hands. "I need you with me. I was just afraid something would happen to you, but I realized something." He paused.

"What?" She asked as she looked into his icy eyes.

"We are stronger together." He smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him. She looked down at their intertwined hands and saw a bruise on Elson's hand. She lifted it up to inspect the marking.

"I...was a little upset after our argument and I...punched a wall..." He avoided her gaze. He heard her chuckle and felt her lips kiss his hand.

"I love you..." She kissed his bruised knuckle again.

"I love you to." He said. Samantha reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"Do you think he will be hard to take down." Samantha asked. Elson paused at her question.

"I don't know...but if he is...I'm going to enjoy the time I have before we have to find out." Samantha giggled as he picked her up and carried her all the way back to the castle and up into his room. He slowly started to undo the lace on her dress again, but she stopped him.

"Its your turn this time." She said trying to sound as seductive as she could muster up. Elson raised an eyebrow. She began to unbutton his gray shirt, reviling his toned chest. He savored the sensation of her hands running down his chest. He felt her work her way down to his pants. She nervously undid his belt buckle and slid down his pants, she looked at the familiar bulge in his underwear. With shaky hands she pulled down his boxers and her eyes went wide. Even though they had already had sex before she had never seen him this close before. She wasn't quite sure what to do now, but she figured Elson had used his tongue on her so she could do the same to him.

She slowly licked him from base to tip, earning a low moan from her lover. She looked up and him and saw his eyes were squeezed shut. She gently took him inside of her mouth, causing another moan to erupt from the King. Elson pressed his back against the wall to stable his now weak legs. She continued to bob her head back and forth, she found herself growing more excited as Elson came closer to finishing. Elson let out a deep moan. His hips began to move on their own, while his hands found their way into her dark hair.

As soon as he was at his peak she stopped. He snapped his eyes open and looked down at her and saw her looking back up at him evilly. She stood up and kissed him once more.

"Pay back." She whispered into his ear. He looked at her with hungry eyes as she pushed him down onto the bed. She undid her dress and took off her own underwear, and straddled Elson's body. She leaned down and kissed her way up his neck eventually meeting his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance in each others mouths. She breathlessly leaned back up and lowered herself onto him. Elson gripped the covers when he felt her close around him. Samantha began to grind her hips into him, and moaned at the indescribable pleasure she was feeling. She placed her hands on his bare chest to steady her self while she started moving a little faster.

Elson viewed the erotic sight above him. With half lidded eyes he watched her moan loudly on top of him and small beads of sweat drip down her pale skin. He got interesting idea and reached out his hand and began to rub the small nub above her opening.

"Fuuuuck!" Samantha moaned as her eyes rolled back. Elson sat up and wrapped his arms around her, he began thrust into her. Samantha brought Elson's head to her chest while her hands clutched his hair. The sounds of Samantha moaning his name urged the King to go quicker. Samantha could no longer hold back as a wave of pleasure came over her. Elson soon finished after her, and collapsed back onto the bed. Samantha still laid on top of him breathing heavily, she looked up at him and smiled. He wiped some of her wet hair out of her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Your so beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her. She rolled off him and snuggled into his arms.

"You know...I'm kind nervous about to facing him." Elson said after a moment of silence. "I know...that the King is never supposed to be-"

"Its going to be fine. We are together, so stop worrying." Samantha cut him off. Elson gave her a weak smile and hugged her tighter.

They woke up early the next day. Elson told Kristina to take Andrew away for a couple of days, she questioned him at first but after not receiving a straight answer she gave up and agreed. Elson did not want her or Andrew being in any type of danger while the King of the Isles was there. He figured he would tell Andrew when everything was over, although he knew Andrew would kill him but it was worth his brother's safety. Elson put on a light blue button up with a ivory vest and pants, that were tucked into a pair of calf high black boots. He braided his platinum hair down his back and left his room to wait for the arrival of the king. He stopped at Samantha's room and knocked on the door.

"Sam? Are you ready." He said through the door.

"Sam. I like the sound of that. I don't think anyone has called me that before." She said as she opened the door. This was Elson's first time seeing Samantha in pants. She wore black pants that captured every curve of her hips. Her red corset top was decorated with black lace around the neck line, waist, and tips of the long sleeves. Elson stared at her with wide eyes, words escaped him.

"Umm is this ok?...I thought a dress might be a little inconvenient."She looked at him with nervous eyes. Elson snapped out of his trance and spoke.

"Oh...yes. Its perfect, I like it. Now lets go." He reached out his hand and Samantha gladly accepted. The nervous couple walked down the hallway and awaited for their "guest's" arrival. A few hours past, Elson and Samantha became increasingly anxious.

"The King of the Southern Isles has arrived at the docks your Majesty." A messenger announced as entered the room. The couple stood and waited for the King's entrance.

-End Chapter 10-

**I'm so excited for writing fight scenes! I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP! Please review...well everyone but my friend Ashley, she has been banished. :) **


	11. Chapter 11- Suspicions

**I feel like it has been way too long since I posted a new chapter! For some reason I feel like this chapter is filled with spelling errors, but I tried my best to fix it. Please don't flame me :''( ….any way enjoy! **

_Chapter 11- Suspicions_

Elson and Samantha stood waiting for the King's arrival. The large door opened and Annabelle came running into the room. She ran up to the King and leaned over to catch her breath.

"Hello your Majesty. I am Annabelle of the Southern Isles. Its a pleasure to meet you but I need to get to the point. Did you get the letter I sent?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes I did. Where is the King?" Elson stepped forward.

"He is with Jessica right now, I told her to stall him while I came to talk to you." She looked over to Samantha with concern and confusion. Elson noticed her expression.

"Oh this is my...girlfriend Samantha. Do not worry she is like me and is just here to help." Samantha smiled as he spoke and she extended her hand out to Annabelle. There was a sudden creak of the door opening and the three turned around to see the King and Jessica standing in the door way.

"King Felton and Princess Jessica of the Southern Isles." A man announced as they walked into the room.

"Good day your Majesty! It wonderful to finally met you." The bulky redheaded man smiled at Elson through his thick beard. "Now Annabelle dear you know better than to wander off." The man continued .

"I'm sorry father. I just was excited to come and see the castle, it looked so beautiful." Annabelle lied.

"Oh alright but you know better than that. Now I have to teach you fools a lesson." King Felton's smile disappeared as he sank his blade into Jessica's side. The woman screamed as she fell to the floor.

"You idiots think I didn't know about your little plan?!" The King screamed at the fallen girl. Elson lifted his hands but was countered by a wave of flames knocking Samantha, Annabelle and him onto the ground.

"You think you guys are clever?" Felton kicked Jessica in the stomach. Annabelle stood back up with tears streaming down her face as she watched her younger sister in pain. She launched two fire balls at her father but he quickly brushed them away. The guards heard all of the commotion and attempted to open the doors but Felton melted the metal on the giant doors, sealing them shut. Elson and Samantha stood staring in disbelieve that the King had murdered his own daughter. Elson balled up his fist and snow began to fall throughout the room, Samantha stepped closer to him and the light snow turned into a small blizzard. Felton continued to smile as the other three people in the room glared at him. Annabelle whipped the tears from her eyes, and looked over as Elson and Samantha. The couple looked back at her, they stepped forward and began shooting multiple icy spike at the King.

The Flame King put up a wall of fire and melted every spike. The ice sorcerers looked astonished that none of their efforts worked.

"My turn." Felton said with an evil grin. He fist lit with fire and he sprang directly towards Elson. Elson covered his arms in ice and blocked the King's attack, He reared his arm back and landed a hard punch on Felton's nose. The deranged King fell backwards and gripped his nose as tiny droplets of blood fell out of it. He glared back up at Elson but was soon hit again but, this time the punches came from Annabelle. She was using every bit of strength she had. Eventually Felton was fed up with her and kicked her in the chest sending her flying across the room.

Samantha conjured more ice spikes and launched them at the King and one sank directly into his shoulder blade. Felton turned and faced her, before she could react again he punched her face so hard it blurred her vision and left a small burn on the corner of her eye. Elson was furious now and sprinted towards the King was an icy sword, he swung but his blow was met by Felton's sword. The sounds of icy and steel clashing filled the room. After what felt like and eternity the two men drew back from battle breathless. Elson gripped the handle of his weapon and went in for another attack, his blade left a slash across opponents chest. Yet this sill did not slow down Felton, in fact it seemed to make him stronger.

Felton flicked his hand and another wave of fire came flying towards the Ice King. Elson shielded himself, when his arms came back down he saw the Flame King standing directly in front of him. Felton brought his blade down and knocked Elson's sword out of his hands and sent it sliding across the room. Elson attempted to conjure a new weapon but his hands were grabbed by the King. Elson let out a cry of pain as he felt his hands being burned . Felton kicked the injured King over and brought his sword to Elson's throat.

"Honestly, I thought you would put up more of a fight. Your Majesty."He said as he pressed his blade a little harder into Elson's throat, a little bit of blood leaked out of his neck. Annabelle wanted to help but was too weak to stand back up, more tears escaped her eyes as she looked around the room at her failure. Samantha laid unconscious on the other side of the room.

Suddenly the Flame King stopped when he felt a flash of pain on his back. Elson looked behind the King and saw Jessica standing with an Icy blade in her hands.

"You bitch." Felton muttered as he pushed Jessica back into the pool of her own blood. Elson took the opportunity to painfully create a new sword. He stood and swung his weapon at Felton's head, he took it clean off in one final swoop. The Kings lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud. Annabelle weakly crawled over to her sister and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I know you didn't.." Her words were cut off by tears.

"It's ok...Annie...but...its over now...So...stop crying ok?" Jessica reached up her hand and wiped away her sister's tears. This only caused more to fall. Jessica's eyes began to slowly close.

"Jessie no...no please. Open your eyes! Don't let go!" Annabelle yelled.

Elson looked over to Samantha and ran over to her. Her eye's opened when she felt him touch her shoulder.

"Elson what-" She started to speak as her vision became clear.

"We have to go. Now. I have something I need to do." Elson said sternly. Samantha nodded and stood up with him. Elson waked over to Annabelle.

"I think I know someone who can help her but, we must leave now for her to have a chance. You think you can get the doors open?" He said to the teary eyed woman.

"Yes." Was all she said. Elson gently picked up Jessica's body and they all rushed to the trolls as fast at physically possible.

_Five days late_r

Elson was sleeping soundly but was jolted away when he heard Samantha scream. He sat up and saw she was having another nightmare. He leaned over shook her lightly to wake her up. Her eyes shot open and she looked over to him with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry."She whispered to him.

"Its ok. It's ok. What happened this time." He whispered back as he held her.

"Same thing...I wanted to help you but I couldn't move. Then Felton...he...he killed you. I felt so useless...I was useless." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hey hey don't cry. You did help." He whipped some of the tears away.

"If only I was stronger..."She trailed off.

"You are strong. Don't you forget that ok?" She smiled and him and nuzzled into his chest. Elson hugged her, she fell back asleep in his arms.

A few hours pasted and Elson realized he had to wake up. He reluctantly got out of bed, trying not to wake up his lover. He got dressed and walked to the other side of the castle to go see his guest. He soflty knocked on the door, a still half asleep Annabelle opened it.

"Good morning. How are you?" He spoke.

"I'm fine. Just still a little tir-." Her sentence was cut by a pillow being thrown at her head.

"Annie would you possible be talking to!? It's barley after sunrise." Jessica yelled from the other side of the room.

"I see she's doing a lot better." Elson laughed.

"She is. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her." Tears threatened to come forward again at the thought of losing her sister.

"No need to thank me. Thank Kristina's family...they are the ones who saved her." There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about your father." Elson continued.

"Don't be. It had to be done. There was no way around it... How are your hands?" She asked.

"Oh they are fine. The burns weren't that bad, but the trolls did a wonderful job." He showed her the healed palms of his hands. Annabelle observed them in amazement.

"I never knew that the world was filled with so much magic. Well...besides my own that is."She laughed.

"Yeah. Its amazing isn't it. Well I will let you get back to bed." He stared to walk away but Annabelle grabbed his sleeve.

"Thank you...again. But I believe Jessie and I will be headed back home today. We've been gone long enough...My Kingdom will always been in your debt." She said. Elson smiled and nodded lightly. He continued his way to his office but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something that stuck fear throughout him. Andrew stood at the end of the hallway, with complete and total anger emitting from from him.

"Elson." He said thought gritted teeth. Elson backed away because he knew he was in big trouble. Andrew came charging down the hallway and Elson began running in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to kill you!" The redhead shouted menacingly.

"I'm sorry Andrew! I just wanted you to be safe!" Elson yelled back as he continued running for his life.

"You could have at least TOLD me!" Andrew bellowed as he caught up with his brother.

"I know but-" Elson was interrupted when Andrew tackled him to the ground.

"No buts! This is the second time you have done this Elson! What would I have done if something happened to you!" Andrew balled up his fist and punched Elson in the shoulder again.

"Ok I deserve that. But I'm fine really. Everything is done." Elson tried to defend him self.

"...Let me see your hands. I heard they got...burned." Andrew demanded. Elson extended his hands out to him. Andrew looked at every part of his hands.

"See. Perfectly fine." The King said with a smile.

"I'm still pissed off...but I'm glad you are ok. Is Samantha fine too?" Andrew asked as he leaned his back up against the wall.

"She's fine. She just has nightmares sometimes from...well...never mind." Andrew shot him another glare but didn't feel like asking anymore questions.

"So...will I ever be forgiven?" Elson said as he nudged Andrew's arm.

"Maybe. But only on one condition." The redhead smiled evilly.

"Oh no. What?" Elson asked nervously.

"We have another ball for you birthday!" Andrew exclaimed.

"But...I didn't really want to have a party..." Elson looked up and saw Andrew's hopeful blue eyes. "Fine we can have one." Andrew shot up and jumped around like a little kid.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" The happy teen ran down the hallway ready to start preparing for Elson's birthday. Elson got off the floor and shook his head.

"What have I done." He said to himself as he sat at his desk.


	12. Chapter 12- Simple Gifts

**Well hello there! I have nothing important to say, its almost 4 in the morning yet here I am. Still at my computer typing...**

_Chapter 12- Simple Gifts _

Samantha woke up an hour after Elson left, she missed his hands wrapped around her. She rolled out of bed and decided she would wear pants again today, she had realized how comfortable they were. She put on a pair of gray pants and a green stop and left the room. She strolled down to the kitchen and took a peach off the counter. As she ate it she sat at the dining table, her peace and quite was interrupted by Andrew bouncing into the room.

"Hey Andrew!" She hadn't seen him since Elson made Kristina and him leave. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hi!" Andrew said back joyfully.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked.

"Well at first I was upset because Elson didn't tell me about the whole deal with the King of the Southern Isles...wait...you knew too didn't you!" He accused.

"Well...I...yes...I did. I'm sorry Andrew. Elson just wanted to keep you safe." She avoided his gaze.

"It's ok really. I understand I would have just freaked out and made it worse." She looked back up to him in confusion.

"What? You understand...really?" She was surprised because Andrew was not one to let things go easily.

"Yes! Because Elson said we could have a party for his birthday!" Andrew was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Really! His birthday is two weeks from today though!? I don't think we have enough time to plan a party..." Samantha said worried.

"I know but I don't think he has has one since we were little. I want him to have some fun for once! We can plan one in time I know it." Andrew looked over and saw Samantha lost in her thoughts. "What wrong?" He asked.

"I have no idea what to get him..." She said. Andrew sat down next to her and pondered what he was going to get Elson too. They sat in silence for a moment thinking.

"Elson really likes chocolate!" Andrew finally said.

"I know that..." Samantha continued thinking.

"I got some ideas you and him could do with choc-" He stop mid sentence when he saw Samantha create large snowball in her hand. "Never mind...I'll stop talking." He laughed.

"Good. But I think I have an idea." She said with a smile.

"Really what is it." Andrew asked nearly on the edge of his seat.

"Not telling!" She giggled and she walked out of room.

"No fair!" Andrew shouted as she closed the door behind her. She realized she would need some materials for Elson's gift, so she went out into the city to find what was needed for his present. Samantha enjoyed the people of Arendell and how friendly they were. By the time she returned to the castle the sun was already setting. She quickly rushed to her room before anyone could see what she bought. She shut the door behind her and tried to find a place to hide her things until she started her little project. A knock at her door made her rush around even more to hide the materials.

"Coming!" She shouted as she hid the last thing and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Elson standing there smiling.

"Oh hey." She tucked some of her frazzled hair behind her ear trying to corneal that she had been rushing around.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day." Before Samantha could say anything back he leaned in and kissed her.

"Yeah well I was out in the city and I..." Her voice trailed off when he started kissing her neck.

"The...the people are really...ahh." She tried to continue but stopped when he nibbled on her collar bone ,leaving a small mark. He picked her up, closed the door behind them and sat her back down on top of her dresser.

"Pants suit you so much better." He whispered into her ear as his hands danced across her thigh. They crept up and began to fiddle with the button to her pants. The couple froze when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey! Samantha its almost dinner time come on!" They heard Kristina yell from the other side of the door.

"Oh ok! I'll be down in a minute just go ahead with out me!"She yelled back.

"Alright!" They heard foot steps continue down the hallway. The couple sat for a moment still frozen but then began laughing.

"We should probably go. They might get suspicious if we both don't show up." Elson said as he lifted himself off of Samantha and shifted his clothes back into place. Samantha slid off the dresser and buttoned back up her pants. They walked hand in hand downstairs to the dining room. They were greeted by Andrew and Kristina as they entered.

"So can you tell me a little bit about the fight! Just a one part!" Andrew pleaded from across the table.

"Come on Andrew why! I don't want to talk about it!" Elson yelled back.

"But...but...please. Just a little bit." The redhead continued to beg.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Elson asked. Samantha and Kristina just talked with one another as Elson and Andrew bickered back and forth.

"So you ever figure out what you want to get Elson for his birthday?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah I have the perfect thing." Kristina leaned closer to her so she could whisper it to her. "I'm going to get him a cat." She said excitedly.

"A cat?" Samantha said a little louder then she meant to. Kristina put up her arms defensively.

"Shhh! But yes a cat. He looks so happy when he's playing with Marshmallow so why not?" The blonde said proudly at her idea. "What did you get him?"

"I can't say." Samantha said with a sly grin.

"Why not?" The other woman asked annoyed.

"Because...Its not done yet. And I don't really know how to describe it." Kristina raised an eyebrow but accepted that as an answer for now. When dinner was over Kristina and Andrew left laughing at how red Elson had turned when they asked him what he was doing before dinner.

"They do that on purpose you know." Elson said flustered as him and Samantha walked through the garden out back.

"Trust me. I know." She laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot! I don't have any plans tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to go horse back riding." He looked at her excitedly.

"Wow. Yes I do, but...I'm not that good at it." She said as she plucked one of the flowers and smelled its pleasant fragrance.

"That's ok, I can show you." He smiled at her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

The next morning Elson woke Samantha up before dawn broke. Her eyes opened as she saw him standing at the foot of the bed dressed and ready.

"What...what time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Around 5 am. Now come on get up, I have something to show you!"He yanked the covers off of her. She unwillingly rolled out of bed and got dressed. As soon as she slipped her other shoe over her foot, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room. She had never seen him this giddy before almost like a little kid, she thought it was adorable. They walked outside the castle and two horses waited for them already saddled.

"People usually use these types of horses for carriages but we use them for riding." He said as he petted the large gray mare's nose.

"What's her name." Samantha asked. She ran her hands through its black hair.

"Hazel. This guy is Hunter." Elson gestured over to the brown and white stallion. "So you ready to go?" He asked. Samantha nodded and he helped her up on to Hunter. Elson climbed onto Hazel and looked back to Samantha who sat nervously.

"Hey. Relax, its fine. But if we don't get going, we're going to miss it. Just tap his side lightly with your heel."

"Miss what?" She asked. Elson just smiled and started trotting forward into the still sleeping city. Samantha sighed and lightly tapped the stallion to move ahead. The couple enjoyed the peaceful silence as the rode up the mountain side. Samantha stayed close to Elson, she had no idea where he was talking her and it was still dark. They stopped halfway up the mountain at a clearing. The cool autumn air blew the smell of fallen leaves filled their noses. They could see almost all of Arendell, as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight as the sun continued to brighten the rest of the sky.

"Wow. I've never seen the city like this before." Samantha said softly.

"Well this is only the first part of our day." He grinned. Samantha gave him a puzzled look.

"What's better then this?" She asked.

"You'll see." He nudged Hazel and this time he galloped away. Samantha smiled and with more confidence Hunter and her galloped behind him. Elson eventually came to a stop, he hoped off of his horse and helped Samantha down.

"We have to walk from here." He tied down the horses then took her hand and and led her up the rest of the mountain. After a 30 minute walk they finally arrived at their destination. Samantha's mouth dropped open when she saw the massive icy castle that stood before her. The summer had done a number on the castle but it was magically still standing. Many of the features had melted already but Elson fixed many of the melted designs so they could enter safely. Samantha stood in the the middle of the room stunned at how amazing the castle was.

"This...You made this. All by your self." She asked as she spun around taking in all the room.

"Yeah. I did. I have no idea how it made it though the summer though." He touched one of the walls.

"Its amazing!" She shouted.

"I want to show you upstairs but would you mind fixing the stairs, they are a little melted." He smiled and pointed at the collapsed staircase.

"Me? Umm...Ok I'll try." She put her arms out and focused. A spiraling staircase wrapped its was around the walls. The railing was decorated with small hearts. Samantha opened her eyes and smiled as she ran up the stairs to go view the rest of the castle. She looked around in awe at the humongous icy chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

"Oh this is the best part." Elson walked over to the double doors that led to the balcony. Samantha's eyes went wide as she looked over the land. She could see the entire valley Arendell was situated in. She turned back around to speak to Elson but was greeted with an even bigger surprise. Elson was down on one knee, with a small back box in his hands.

"Samantha, I feel like I've known you forever and, I know I will not ever meet anyone else like you. In the time we have spent together we have been through so much. I would do it all over again if it meant I could stay with you. You brighten my life more and more everyday. Just seeing you smile can turn the worse day of my life into the best day." With nervous fingers he opened the box an a silver ring with a purple ruby in the middle shined out.

Tears began to prick at Samantha's eyes, which eventually escaped and ran down her cheeks. Her hands covered her mouth as she held back more tears.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

-End Chapter 12-

**Marriage yes? No? We shall see! What do you guys think will happen?**


	13. Chapter 13- Love Is An Open Door

**I couldn't help but give this chapter this title...don't judge me you knew there would be one like this sooner or later. This chapter is kind of long but my hands just wouldn't stop typing. Enjoy! **

_Chapter 13-Love is an open door _

The autumn wind blew lightly in the silence between the couple. Samantha stood staring at Elson, who was still down on one knee. Waiting for her to say something...anything.

"Elson I...I" She stuttered as more tears escaped her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away but more kept coming. Elson stood up and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"If...you aren't ready then its fine...I knew I might have been moving too fast and I..." Samantha put her index finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Stop talking." She smiled at him. "Yes. Yes absolutely!" She finally said. Elson smiled back and picked her up and spun her around happily. As he sat her back on the icy floor she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him. He eagerly slipped the purple ruby onto her finger. They smiled back at each other once more, not quite sure what to say now.

"So...are you ready to head back?" Elson asked after they had been sitting in the castle for an hour or so.

"No not really. They view is just so beautiful." She leaned over to him and put her head on his shoulder. She looked down and admired how beautiful the ring was, it looked almost pink when the light hit it. "Where did this come from, I've never seen anything like this before." She asked.

" Well...actually it was my mother's." He said.

"What?" She leaned off of him and stared at him.

"Before her and my father left she gave it to me. She told me that even though I may feel alone, she loves me and there is always someone special out there for everyone. She said to give it to them when I found them...and I did." Elson smiled at the memory of his mother.

"She sounds very kind. I'm sorry you had to loose her."She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of how heartbroken Andrew and Elson were when their parents past away.

"She was a very kind woman...although my father convinced her I would be better off locked in my room, then be with other people. I guess he was just trying to do what he thought was best for me." He sighed. "She didn't want to do it though..." Elson looked over to Samantha, who was staring out into the sky listening to him speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down so low." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You aren't alone anymore Elson." Samantha said ignoring his previous statement as she buried her face into his chest. Elson wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Eventually the couple had to leave the ice castle and make their way back down the mountain to their horses. Samantha attempted to get onto Hunter by herself but, ended up draped over the saddle like a freshly killed deer. Elson nearly fell off his own saddle laughing. Samantha somehow managed to shimmy herself the rest of the way onto the saddle.

"Piece of cake." She said as she sat proudly on top the horse.

"Looked like it." Elson was still trying to control his laughter as he spoke. Samantha just shot a glare back at him.

"Race you back to the castle!" Before he could respond Samantha began galloping away. Elson nudged Hazel forward and ran after her. Once they were back at Arendell they had to slow down because the city was back alive and filled with citizens going on about their day. As the couple trotted through the city they were greeted by everyone they passed. A young boy spotted the king and immediately flew up to him.

"Excuse me your Majesty! My brother said you weren't magic but... I know you are!" The boy was not over the age of 6 and stared at Elson with youthful green eyes. Elson stopped Hazel and climbed off.

"Is that so?" The king smiled as the younger boy's brother came up to him.

"Yes! Can you prove it to him!" Before Elson could speak the younger boy's older brother came up to them.

"That's not how you talk to the King, Max! You don't give him orders, you have to bow. Excuse him your Majesty." The older boy said as he slapped his bother on the back of the head and bowed to Elson. The younger boy rubbed his head and bowed clumsily along with him.

"Its quite alright. What your name young man?" Elson asked.

"Peter." The oldest said.

"Well Peter what makes you think I'm not magic?"

"Because my friend told me magic wasn't real!" Peter said crossing his arms defensively.

"You friend was not telling the truth then." Elson waved his hands together and shot a ball of snow into the sky. It burst into thousands of little specks of snow, that slowly rained back down. The two boys stood in amazement and began giggling and catching the snow. Elson smiled at how much they boys reminded him of Andrew and himself when they were younger. Samantha still sat on top of Hunter smiling at the scene before her.

"Can...can you do it again?! Please!" The two boys asked simultaneously.

"Yes I can, but it would be even better if I had some help." Elson looked over and gestured for Samantha to come over. She got off the horse nervously and walked over to them. By now a small crowd had formed and waited for their King to do more amazing magic.

"You sure?" She whispered into his ear.

"Positive. It will be fine, just follow what I do." Samantha nodded to him and began to follow his lead. They waved their hands together and this time the balls of now that shot in to the air were different colors. Blue and purple snowflakes flurried back down to the ground and the crowd applauded as more children ran around playing in the snow.

"Thank you your Majesty, this was amazing!" Peter said to Elson. "Oh and thank you too you too Miss." The older boy said kindly turning to Samantha. She smiled at him as he ran to go play in to snow again. Samantha and Elson began to go back onto their horses when Elson felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned and saw the younger brother gesturing for him to lean down.

"She's pretty." The little boy whispered into his ear.

"I know." Elson whispered back. The two laughed and the boy waved the King good-bye as he got onto Hazel. They strolled back to the castle, when they arrived they led the horses to the stable.

"Who knew you were so good with kids." Samantha said as she awkwardly tried to get off Hunter.

"I don't know...I just am I guess." He said as he took the saddle off of Hunter and placed it on the rack.

"It was really sweet. I can see you having a child of your own." She said.

"Yeah?... I do want kids." The couple stood in silence for a second both thinking of the possibility of them having children. It made them both a little nervous.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath and get changed...care to join me?" She smiled at him devilishly. Elson tried to keep his composer and not blush at her words. She took his hand and led him into the castle.

Later that evening Elson sat at his desk going through a small stack of papers that had been left there. He tried desperately to focus on work and not get lost in the memory of the bath he had taken with Samantha a few hours earlier. A light knock on his door caused him to snap back to reality.

"Come in." He said softly. Andrew walked into the room and plopped down onto the chair in front of the desk.

"So how did it go?!" He asked anxiously.

Elson smiled like a fool before he could even get the words out, Andrew read his expression.

"She said yes didn't she?" Andrew blurted out. Elson nodded happily.

"She did!? This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you guys! After your birthday we have to start planing for your wedding!" Andrew was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down. Just... take it slow. Lets just get through one event at a time." Elson said trying to bring his brother back down to earth.

"But but..fine. But you know I'm not letting this go! We are going to discuss this later. But for now I'll leave it alone." Andrew sat back down in the chair defeated. He picked up a pencil off the desk and spun it around.

"So you ready for your birthday party? Only two more days left." Andrew said.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm kind of nervous though." Elson stared down at a piece of paper.

"What? Why?" Andrew asked.

"I just feel like people see me as this monster. I know its crazy and doesn't make any sense, but after years of feeling like one..."

"Elson. No one in this whole Kingdom thinks you are a monster. Samantha told me about what you did for those kids today. I don't think monsters do that." He said jokingly but continued. "You have all these people who love you, and we are always here for you." Andrew tossed the pencil at King's chest. "Look at me Elson." Andrew said sternly, and Elson lifted his eyes to meet his brother's gaze.

"You're a good person." Andrew smiled at him. Elson gave in and smiled back to him. The two sat and and chatted until they had to go their separate ways for bed.

The following night Elson and Samantha laid together in bed. Even though it was late they both were still wide awake, excited for the party tomorrow.

"Elson?" Samantha whispered to him.

"Humm?" He softly said.

"I'll be right back." She got out of bed and tip toed out of the room. Elson sat up and waited for her to return. The door creaked open and Samantha walked back in with a gigantic sheet of paper, surrounded by a wooded border. She propped the canvas on the wall and walked back out to room. She came back in with pencils, brushes and an arm full of different colored paint. Then walked to the foot of the bed.

"Its kind of early but happy birthday Elson." She gestured to the canvas and all the paint supplies. " You told me you wanted to make a picture with me one day, so...lets make one." She smiled eagerly. Elson got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Thank you...so much." He kissed her and they began to draw the outline of their masterpiece together.

The sun slowly rose and Andrew and Kristina hopped out of bed. They got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The couple realized that Samantha and Elson still were not up, which was rather odd. Elson was always the first one to wake up. Andrew and Kristina walked back upstairs to Elson's room.

"Hey love birds time to get up." Andrew received no response.

"Oh come on birthday boy!" Kristina motioned to open the door.

"Wait we can't just barge.." Andrew spoke too late because Kristina had already opened it.

They looked at the messy bed but it was empty. They turned and saw something amazing. The huge canvas with now filled with colors. It was a detailed painting of Elson and Samantha facing each other holding hands, under a arch made of ice. Snowflakes decorated the boarder of the painting, and the sky was lit brightly with the moon and stars. There was a large oak tree off in the background and flowers were abundant all over the ground. Andrew and Kristina looked in awe and soon noticed Elson and Samantha curled up next to each other, sleeping on the floor. Paint still covered their hands and some parts of their pajamas.

"They are just too cute sometimes." Kristina giggled.

"Wake up! Time to get this day started!" Andrew yelled, jolting the the sleeping couple awake.

"What...time is it?" Elson asked as he sat up, reviling some smeared paint on his cheek.

"Way past the time you usually get up. Now come on we have things to do." Andrew grabbed Elson's hands and dragged the groggy King out the room.

"This is beautiful Samantha. I didn't know you and Elson were artist." Kristina sat down on the floor next to her.

"Thanks. This was his birthday gift. We couldn't sleep last night so I figured I'd give it to him early." Samantha sat up cross legged on the floor admiring their finished picture. A few hours past and before the party started Andrew and Kristina wanted to give Elson his gifts. Both couples sat in the library.

"So here's my gift. Happy birthday!" Andrew handed a small rectangular box to Elson. Elson opened the box and saw it was chocolates. "Try one!" Andrew urged. Elson took one the small chocolates and ate it.

"Wow! This is delicious! Andrew where did you..." He stopped taking when his mouth started heating up. "Andrew." The King looked over and saw his brother giving him an evil smile.

"Oh...They are a little spicy. But here this is you real gift." Andrew handed Elson another box. Elson drank almost a whole glass of water to clam the fire in his mouth. Samantha and Kristina couldn't help but laugh. The King opened the second box and gasped.

"Oh my god Andrew thank you! I didn't even know there was a squeal out to this book yet!" Elson said as he cracked open the book.

"Its not out yet. You have the very first copy." Andrew stated happily.

"Really?! Thank you again." Elson smiled and sat the book down to enjoy later.

"Ok. My turn!" Kristina hopped up and grabbed a large box from behind the couch. Elson undid the bow wrapped on top of the box. He noticed small holes had been poked into the lid. He took the top off and a pair of green eyes stared back at him. Elson grinned and picked up the small gray kitten. It purred in his hands as he stroked the top of his head.

"Thank you so much Kristina, she's adorable." Elson said.

"Alright guys go get dressed! I'll meet you downstairs!" Andrew bounded out of the room joyfully, after holding the kitten for a moment of course.

"Andrew wait up!" Kristina ran out the room after him.

Elson sat the kitten down on the couch and Marshmallow came over to meet the new edition to the castle.

"Andrew really likes parties doesn't he." Samantha said as she rose.

"Yeah he does. We never really had any when we were young." The couple walked back to their rooms and separated to go get dressed.

Once Elson was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how much he looked like his father today. He wore a black jacket with golden buttons running down the front, and gold tassels hanging from the shoulders. Royal blue stitching decorated the jacket along with the matching colored belt that ran around his waist. Elson continued to stare in the mirror as he picked up his crown and placed it on top of his head. He rested his hands on his dark gray dress pants as he waited for Samantha. A light knock at his door caused him to stand.

"Hey, Elson you..." Samantha stopped speaking when she saw her well dressed fiance. "You...you look really nice." She stuttered out.

"You too." Elson smiled walking over to her. Her ebony hair was in a bun with a silver metal flower tucked into the right side, it almost matched the color of her eyes. A deep plum colored dress, with swirling intricate black designs that traced all the way down the bottom covered her body. There a slit on the side that stopped a bit above her knee, Elson tried not to stare.

"So birthday boy, ready to go have some fun?" She held out her hand to him.

"Yes." He grabbed her hand and they left the room.

**Prepare for some partying in the next chapter! I know Elson had a lot of sad sack moments in this chapter but trust me...he will defiantly have some fun in the next chapter. Maybe a little too much if you ask me ;) **


	14. Chapter 14- Interesting Reactions

**Hey guys! I feel like its been forever! I really wanted to write a silly chapter, so here you go!**

_Chapter 14- Interesting Reactions_

Elson and Samantha slowly walked down the stairs holding each others hands tightly. They saw Andrew and Kristina waving at them the bottom of the stairs. They all walked out into the courtyard and were greeted by the entire kingdom. People rejoiced and applauded when they saw the King, Elson waved confidently with a soft smile.

"Thank you all for joining me on my birthday. I appreciate every single one of you. Please enjoy yourselves tonight!" The crow clapped joyfully once more. Half of the courtyard had been frozen and people we skating on a large ice rink. Others were dancing to the loud music of the band that was playing. There were icy decorations hanging all over the castle. Elson felt relived at how comfortable and happy all of the citizen were. There were other family friends and dignitaries that were scattered about the courtyard. Elson and Samantha walked around and talked to many of them. It was felt odd calling Samantha his fiance, but he liked the way it sounded. After roaming the party for an hour Samantha spotted a familiar face.

"Rose?" Samantha said confused. Her step mother turned to face her.

"Samantha!" Rose almost tackled her as she hugged Samantha. The two women stayed embraced in the hug for a few moments.

"I had no idea you were coming! Is father here?" She asked.

"No he isn't sadly, he had some business to take care of. But Elson's brother sent us an invitation a while ago. Speaking of Elson..." She walked over to a large table that had hundreds of gifts for the King on it and picked up a small box.

"Here it is. Happy Birthday your Majesty, from Duke of Casterwell and I." She handed the small box to the King. Elson opened it and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"Wow. This is wonderful, I've always wanted one of these. Thank you...both of you." Elson said as he ogled the watch some more. The three stood and chatted with one another until Samantha heard a song that was very familiar.

"Hey Elson." She said.

"Yes?" He looked over to her and noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"No no! Nothings wrong. I know you usually don't but... I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance." She said awkwardly. Elson smiled at her and took her hand.

"I would love to as long as Rose doesn't mind you stealing me." He looked back over to Rose.

"Go have fun you two, its your birthday after all you can do what you want." She urged the couple forward onto the dance floor.

Elson put his hand on Samantha's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two began to glide effortlessly across the floor. People watched in awe as the two danced, they moved almost as one person.

"Why don't you ever dance? You're so good at it." She whispered to him.

"I never felt comfortable being so close to anyone. So I didn't." They continued to sway around the dance floor until the song ended.

"You want to get a drink?" Samantha asked as more people began to crowd the floor when a new song started.

"I don't really drink that often, but I guess one wouldn't hurt." Elson and Samantha talked and sipped the champagne until Andrew came bounding up to them.

"Hey Samantha want to dance?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure why not that sounds fun! I'll be back Elson." The two ran off to go dance before the song ended. It was a bit more awkward to dance with Andrew but, Samantha still enjoyed it. He jokingly bowed to her when to song was over. They turned to go back and talk with Elson but he was no where to be seen.

"Where did go?" Andrew questioned as he looked around the room.

"I don't know." They stopped talking when they heard a low voice as a new song started. They turned as saw Elson standing next to the band singing.

"How much did you let him drink?" Andrew said trying to hold back laughter.

"He only had like one or 2 glasses...I didn't know he could sing though..." They watched and listened to Elson sing as the citizens clapped happily along with the lyrics. Elson bowed when he was finished, which caused another eruption of applause from the crowd. He clumsily walked back over to Andrew and Samantha.

"You really can't handle alcohol can you." Andrew said while Elson leaned on him.

"Sure I can!" Elson crossed his arms.

"You just serenaded the entire Kingdom." Samantha said.

"I did indeed." Elson said with no shame.

"Oh god this is going to be an interesting night." Samantha laughed at how out of character he was acting.

" Its my birthday and I'm going to party!" Elson blurted out as threw his hands into the air, took Samantha's hands and brought her back out onto the dance floor. Or who he thought was Samantha. He put his hand onto and unfamiliar waist and realized it was not his fiance.

"Ummm...Elson...what are you doing." Andrew said as he tried to pull away from Elson's grasp. Elson stared at Andrew for a moment, contemplating on what he was going to do.

"Well. We might as well go for it." Elson swung Andrew around when the song started. Samantha and Kristina stood leaning on each other gasping for air as they nearly died from laughter. Every time they looked back and saw the dancing brothers it just made them laugh harder. The four were having a wonderful time, but sadly it had to come to an end. Many people wished the King happy birthday once more before leaving.

"Can you tell father I miss him, and that I love the both of you." Samantha said as she hugged Rose.

"I will I promise...Its nice too see you so happy Samantha." Rose started to walked back towards the docks.

"Good bye!" Elson yelled drunkenly before Samantha could say anything.

"Good bye your Majesty." Rose giggled.

"Bye Rose." Samantha and Elson stood there for a moment until she was no longer in sight.

"Alright Elson. We have to get you inside." Samantha walked with him propped up against her while they traveled to the room.

"But I'm not ready!" He said.

"We have too, its kind of late, and you have to get up early." She tried to shift some of his weight so they could walk a little more comfortably.

"So. I'm not sleepy you know." He tripped up the stairs and almost dragged them both back down.

"You know you're heavy." She said while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"And your sexy." He said slyly.

"Thank you." She opened the door to his room and Elson stumbled in.

"Oh and I've been wanting to do this all night." He turned to face her and pulled her in close to him.

"Wha-" Before she finished he crashed his lips into hers. His tongue snaked it way into her mouth. She gripped on to his shirt tightly and tasted the sweet champagne on his lips. She pulled back breathlessly, with a string a saliva dripping out.

"Elson...we should probably just go to bed."

"Why?" He kissed her neck.

"Be...because your drunk and your going to have a ridiculous headache in the morning." She stuttered out as he caressed her backside.

"So what. Not a good reason." He shut the door behind them and began too undress her. There was not a single nervous bone in his body this time. Samantha couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol that gave him the confidence or not, but either way there was no denying she was enjoying it. He slipped the dress off of her easily and tossed it aside.

"I don't want you to fall again." He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush. He took off his shirt and pants and pulled her in for another heated kiss. Before she knew it, she was being pressed up against his dresser. He undid her bra and rubbed his thumb lightly over her nipple. His other hand slid into her underwear and began to rub her. Samantha bit her lip and put her hands on Elson's bare chest. Elson suddenly had interesting idea. He flipped her over and had her elbows resting on the dresser, this was a new and a little embarrassing position for her.

"Elson what are you-" Her sentence was cut off when he continued to stoke her intimate area. Elson nibbled at her ear.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered lewdly into her ear. Samantha immediately froze up. Was Elson really talking dirty? Samantha was not used to this.

"I..." She mumbled out.

"I can't hear you." He slowly inserted his middle finger into her.

"Elson...This is embarrassing I can't..." Her face was being to turn a few shades more red, and Elson could clearly see it.

"Sure you can. Just say it." He said in a low lustful tone into her ear. Samantha blushed even harder and covered her face.

"Elson...just...please." She pleaded as he inserted another finger.

"Please what?" It was silent for a moment after he spoke.

"...Fuck me..."She said with her face still covered completely embarrassed, but Elson heard her and gave her another smile.

"Watch your language but as you wish." He slowly entered her and let out another low moan. He grabbed her hips and began to move his own back and forth. Samantha moaned softly into her arms, not wanting to make a lot of noise, she was afraid someone would hear them...again.

"I want to hear you...just let it out." Elson said as he continued pumping his hips. They moved their bodies in sync with each other. Samantha lifted her head and moan louder, exciting Elson even more. Elson gripped her hips a little harder as he continued thrusting, with low groans. His hands made their way up to her hair and undid the bun it was in. Dark stands fell down loosely onto her. He kissed her shoulder blades and between them which sent shivers down her spine. He gave one final thrust and the couple let out a simultaneous moan. They stayed there for a moment breathing heavily.

"That was..." Samantha breathed out, unable to finish her sentence.

"You think we're done?" Elson said with a smile. She let out a squeak when he suddenly picked her up.

"You couldn't even hold yourself up earlier, how are you going to carry me?" Samantha asked.

"Heh. Watch me!" Elson took one step and fell on the floor, the couple laughed uncontrollably on the floor.

"Oh well we are close enough to the bed." He rolled her on top of him and smiled up at her.

"Your turn." He whispered to her.

"Great." She put her hands on both sides of his face and leaned down to kissed him.

The next morning Elson woke up to the sun beaming into his eyes, causing his head to throb. He looked over and saw Samantha tangled up in the covers snoring lightly. Her hair was a big dark frizz on the top of her head. Elson reluctantly rolled out of bed, he was still the King after all. He got dressed as he attempted to remember the events of last night, but there was just a haze over it. Elson sat in his office and pinched the bridge of his nose while his head continued to throb. The sound of the door creaking open drove a spike though his brain.

"Good morning sunshine." Kristina slowly opened the door and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Morning." Elson groaned back.

"Sorry to bother you. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm never drinking again...ever." He groaned back once more.

"Yeah your tolerance is crap." Kristina giggled. Elson put his head down on his desk.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it though the day..." He grumbled out.

"Well at least you know next time to control yourself, but I have to run Andrew and I are headed out. See you later." Elson waved to her without looking up and she walked out the room. He painfully continued to try and get some work done but had the sudden feeling the tea he drank earlier was going to come back up.

-End Chapter 14-

**Yes...I was listening to "Drunk In Love" when I wrote that sex scene and I laughed like an idiot, I have no shame. If you haven't heard that song before then go listen to it and you'll understand...Next chapter will be up in a week or two! **


	15. Chapter 15- Please Come Back

**HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN 5EVER! Yes, I just said 5ever and I have no regrets doing so. School has been kicking my butt lately but its senior year, so I'm so excited to be done with this. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I'll try to write another one while I'm on break. **

_Chapter 15- Please Come Back _

Samantha was still sound asleep in bed snoring softly, even though it was almost 1 pm. A hard knock at the door made her grumble awake.

"Who is it?" She called out groggily.

"Its me." A familiar voice called back.

"Come in." She flopped back onto the bed as Elson pushed the door open.

"Hey. I was just going to go out to get some fresh air and wanted to know if you wanted to come." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She mumbled something into the pillow that was indubitable to him. "What was that?" He questioned. She flipped over and faced him, with a devious grin crossing her face.

"I don't know if my legs will allow me to walk after what we did last night." He turned a few shades red at her statement.

"I...ummm...what did we do last night. I can only remember bits and pieces." He rubbed the back of his neck. Samantha sat up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you all about it after I get dressed." He nodded as she rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Elson did a double take when he noticed she was stark naked. The sunlight was shining through the window and hit her skin just the right way. She almost looked like a goddess to him. He watched her rumbled through the dresser and closet. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw him staring, she swiftly turned around to face him. His eyes went wide because he knew he'd been caught.

"You look like a frightened deer!" She laughed. "Its ok for you to see your fiance naked." She pulled on a pair of gray pants as she spoke.

"I know...your just so beautiful." He gave her a soft smile. She finished getting dressed and they walked outside together. Samantha explained to Elson everything they did the previous night, in extreme detail. Ice slowly started to form around Elson's feet as she continued to talk.

"I said all those things!?" He yelled.

"Yes. Apparently alcohol turns you into a real pervert." She sat down in front of the tall oak tree in the garden.

"Wow. Umm..." He was really unsure what to say now. Samantha decided to fill in the silence.

"So how's your head. You sure did drink a lot."

"Oh. Its a lot better now. Andrew gave me some drink before he left, and it made it go away. Although it makes me question how often he drinks, since he knows how to cure a hangover so well." He pressed his hand to his temple and continued talking.

" I finally started to think about wedding preparations and well I was going to wait till winter. I know its kind of silly but I wanted to have the ceremony outside...right here...Its not customary at all, but I really don't care. I know this is our favorite spot. But then again I don't want all the guest to freeze out here and..." He looked over and saw Samantha staring at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" His looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I mean I love you with all my heart...I just do know if I'm ready for the next step." She looked at the ruby on her ring finger. Elson was silent for a second.

"Then why did you say yes to me..." Samantha didn't say anything to him. He balled up him fist and stood up swiftly and began to walk back to the castle.

"Elson wait!" She reached out for him but he was already too far gone. She sat back down onto the grass and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong with me, I'm such an idiot." She sighed to herself as frost began to cover the blades of grass around her. After what felt like forever she finally got up and started walking. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but she just kept walking. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by trees. She tried to follow the path she came into the forest with but just ended up getting more lost. She was getting frustrated but her frustration was interrupted when she heard a low growl behind her.

Back at the castle Elson sat in the second story of the library attempting to drown out his anger in a book. Which proved to be useless. He sighed and set the book back on the shelf.

"Elson? You in here?" Elson climbed down the stairs and met up with his brother.

"Hey Andrew." They both sat on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrew noticed the gloomy atmosphere around Elson.

"Nothing...Samantha and I got into an argument I guess."

"You guess?" Andrew questioned.

"She told me she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry me." Elson stared blankly into the roaring fire.

"She didn't say why or anything?" The red head leaned closer to him.

"I guess I didn't really give her a chance because I stormed off."

"Elson. You probably should have talked to her. You just can't run away from you problems." Andrew placed his hand on Elson's shoulder.

"I know...I'm just afraid of what she is going to say..." Elson put his face into his hands.

"But you won't know if you don't talk to her." Andrew continued.

"You know your pretty wise to be a younger brother." Elson smiled over to him.  
"I know I am." Andrew said proudly as patted Elson's shoulder.

"You have any idea where she is?" Elson asked.

"Nope. I haven't seen her all day." Andrew said.

"She didn't come back inside?" Elson stood up and walked to the window that faced the garden but, he couldn't see the oak tree for it had gotten dark outside.

"I'll tell you if I do." Andrew said as Elson walked out the room.

"Ok. Thank you." Elson walked all the way back outside to see if Samantha was still at the tree. Which she wasn't. He the proceeded to ask some of the staff if they had seen her. After another 20 minutes of asking, one of the maids told him they saw her walking into the forest beyond the garden and had not seen her come back. Elson began to get worried. He called guards and told them to start searching the forest. All the men nodded and immediately got ready to leave. Elson ran outside and got in Hazel and a lantern then headed into the forest. It was pitch black outside, the lantern only lit up the area a few feet a head of him. Hazel was nervous about going into the darkness and stopped at the forest's edge. Elson rubbed her neck.

"Easy girl." He said softly. Elson turned his head and saw the royal guard coming towards him.

"Your Majesty are you sure you want to go with us. It might be safer for you to stay here." One man said to Elson. Elson looked at the man and sighed because he knew it would be smarter for him to stay. Yet his legs nudged Hazel into the forest and the rest of the men followed. It was completely silent other then the crunching of boots and hooves on the fallen leaves. The men began to called out for Samantha and waited to see if there was a response but there was only the sound of the cold wind blowing.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream. Elson tried to push Hazel to go forward but the horse would no longer move after she heard a loud growl. After more unsuccessful attempts to get the mare to move, Elson hopped off the horse and sprinted in the direction of the scream. The rest of the men followed his actions and trailed behind the King, but they all stopped when the reached the source of the scream. Samantha let out other shriek as another wolf charged at her and she sank her icy dagger into its throat. She tossed the wolf onto the ground breathing heavily shaking slightly. Her heavy breaths could be clearly seen in the air,. Elson walked over to her and reached out for her.

"Samantha?" He said calmly. The panicked woman swiftly turned around a lashed out him. Elson barely moved back in time, the dagger slashed through the bottom of his shirt.

"Samantha its me, calm down. Its okay." She stared into his blue eyes for a moment. The ice dagger fell to the ground with a thud and she ran into his arms. He held the sobbing woman in his arms and viewed the scene around them. She had some how managed to take down four wolves all by herself, there was blood every where. Including all over Samantha, Elson couldn't tell if any of the blood on her was hers.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She nodded to his question and held out her right arm. There was a deep bite wound on her forearm. Elson ripped off the piece of fabric on his shirt that had been slashed and wrapped itaround the wound. "That should do till we get you to a doctor." He picked her up and carried her back over to were Hazel was standing.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Its okay Sam." Elson placed her gently on the saddle and climbed on behind her. The couple and the rest of the men walked quietly back to the castle. When they arrived a group of woman came and got Samantha to take her to the doctor immediately. Elson stood there unsure what to do now, he walked up the stairs into his room. Andrew and Kristina were walking past his room when they saw Elson's blood stained shirt. Andrew's eyes went wide and he rushed over to him.

"What happened!? Are you ok?" Andrew yelled as Elson took off the blood stained shirt. Elson told them everything that happened and how Samantha took down the pack of wolves that attacked her.

"Wow. That's a tough woman..." Kristina said when he finished.

"Yes she really is...but I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you two in the morning...ok" Elson stood.

"Alright Elson...see you" Andrew said. The blonde dragged his feet all the way down to the room where his bath had been prepared. He took off all his clothes and sank into the water. The light hints of mint in the water made his relax a bit until he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Samantha standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey.." She said softly.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" Elson asked.

"Better. The doctor said the bites shouldn't leave any major scars." She rubbed her hands lightly on the bandages. "He told me to put this on it when ever I take a bath, it should help with the healing." She held out a small jar.

"Umm...you want to do it now?" She simply nodded and began to take her clothes off. She walked over to him and dipped her legs into the water. She tried to put some of the substance the doctor gave her on, but stopped at the sudden pain it caused. Elson watched with sad eyes.

"Here let me do it." He took the jar from her and began to put some of the herbs onto her arms. She winched at the sudden pain but let him continue.

"There all done." Elson said as he screwed the lid back onto the jar. Samantha sunk the rest of the way onto the water. They sat in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Elson I do want to marry you. You just freaked out about how real all of this is getting, but I love you. I love you so much! I want to be with you forever and I'm so happy to have you in my life!...I'm so sorry I made you go through saving me...again" She rambled out, leaving the king wide eyed. Elson took a second to absorb her words.

"I honestly didn't save you this time, you took care of all that yourself. But I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of stormed off." He pulled her over to him and looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you too." He said as she smiled back at him. She leaned over and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Eventually the couple had to get out of the bath and head to bed. Samantha snuggled up next to him and he gladly wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. He tried his best to fall asleep as well but it just wasn't working, so he gently got out of bed. Elson walked over to his desk and started sketching out the image that had been burned into his head. The sun slowly rose and Samantha woke and Elson was back beside her sleeping soundly. She rolled out of bed and looked out the window and admired the view of Arendell it provided as she stretched. She let out a small sound as the bite on her arm ached.

She noticed that was there was paint on Elson's desk, when she walked over her eyes went wide. Elson had painted a picture of her standing over a wolfs body. She had a bloody dagger in her hand, her face could not be seen because her dark hair was covering it. There were looming trees and darkness everywhere, but there was almost a glow around her that made her look like and angel. Samantha wasn't quite sure how she felt about the picture. Part of her was horrified he had to see her like that but the other half found the painting stunning. There were words painted across the bottom, but they weren't in English. She attempted to say them but ended up butchering the pronunciation.

"It means _she is the light in darkness_, in Latin." Elson said as he sat up in the bed.

"I didn't know you knew Latin." She said as she put the painting back on the desk.

"I had a lot of time to learn different languages when I was younger."

"Why did you paint this?" Samantha questioned.

"Well when I saw you like that the image just stayed in my head. I never knew how strong you were and I had to make something to remind me of that. And so you wont forget either." Elson brushed some of his hair out of his face as he spoke.

"I like it." She smiled at the picture.

"Thanks." She crawled back into the bed with him and kissed his lips.

"You know I have to get up soon right?" He said between one of their kisses.

"Its fine. We have some more time." She smiled and rolled on top him and kissed him once more.

-End chapter 15-

**I have nothing clever to say this time. Oh I do have a question...Do you guys think it was weird Elson drew that picture? I wasn't sure about it when I typed it but I left it in anyways. **


End file.
